Hanging with the Enemy
by RadarButts
Summary: Standing in between rival parents and displeased friends, could a possible friendship grow? Maybe even something more than that?
1. Run ins

"Evans…"

"Albarn…"

The two men stared at each other, burgundy meeting blue. They had been reciting the other's name for quite the while now as if it was the only word they knew. But every time it happened the noised bounced off the ballroom walls.

"Dear, that's enough!" Mrs. Evans scoffed her arms moving in between the two grownups. They continued to do this as two other people watched. One of them was sitting at a table in a beautiful mint and white dress, the other one leaning against the closest wall in a white suit with a black shirt.

"Oh my God..." the one in the dress groaned. "They've been at it for hours!" Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little. She huffed and ran a hand through her ash blonde hair.

"Maka calm down. You're acting so uncool." He smirked, showing off his shark like teeth. He had just met this girl, though the girl knew him fairly well, and could tell that she was not his type. For one thing she took everything too seriously. Just not the one who could handle a joke he could say. Her hair was ok at the moment though since it was down. 'Oh no, what is she doing? No, no, no….' his thoughts raced madly. Was she really putting his hair up in ponytails? "You…. Look like a kid." He didn't know if he should be laughing or embarrassed. So he did both.

"MAKA CHOP!" A flash of navy headed past his eyes and to the top of his head. Next thing he knew he was crouching down with his head covered by his arms, a dictionary laying by him. 'How the fuck does she…. Where did that come from? Do dresses have pockets or something because that purse is way to small!'

"What the hell!" He screamed which got some attention.

"Soul, use proper language!" His mother hissed through her teeth. "You don't own me anymore! I'm not your doll." Is what Soul would have said. Maka's dad, apparently named Spirit or Death Scythe, hid is face behind his red hair.

"Control your son. Sounds like he's getting out of hand and he might be a bad influence on my daughter." His eyes shifted over to Soul who was now rubbing his head while letting his blood red eyes glare at Maka.

"Talk one more time. I dare you." Mr. Evans clenched his hands together. Usually he wouldn't care if anyone talked about his ex-son. He hated the boy after he decided to leave the family and quit playing the piano. But he was getting tired of this red headed walking sex machine. Now Soul was only here because the Evans family couldn't risk people thinking that they kicked him out and their name printed in every magazine. They bribed him with all they could think of until he finally agreed to come and he didn't want things to go wrong now.

"You're a," Spirit said the last word slowly. "Asswipe." That was it. The rich grey haired man sent fists flying. All of them were blocked by black and grey blades. "Oh shame, you must have forgotten who I am Evans. " Sirens were heard and cops rushed in. Soon both men were in handcuffs. Lord Death would not be pleased.

"Papa?" Maka watched as he was being led out to the police car. Great, just fantastic. How was she suppose too get home now? She was only 15 and she didn't want to risk taking her father's car. She grabbed her purse with a frown and headed to the door. 'Why did I even come to this thing…' she wondered as she pushed past people.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Maka didn't turn around, assuming that the voice's owner was talking to someone else. "I was talking to you!" a strong hand grasped her arm and made her turn to face the owner. Was that Soul Eater? What was he doing speaking to her? Sure he spoke to her earlier but she thought that was just because she was the only person in his grade to speak to. Now she was really surprised that the popular Soul was talking to her for no apparent reason. She recalled on her hate for him and frowned. Flashbacks began in her mind.

"_GET OUTTA MY WAY!" A blue hair boy yelled. He pushed a trembling girl into a slide. She yelped and backed away. Some kids stopped their games to watch._

"_I-I don't know how to deal with this abuse again!" she stumbled over her words. Someone tugged on her pink but short hair. "S-stop it!" her eyes were shut tight as her head was tipped back._

"_I GUESS YOU REALLY CAN'T DEAL WITH A GOD LIKE ME! LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL NEVER REACH MY GODLINESS!"_

"_What?" a girl with forest green eyes and perfect pigtails stood in front of the shaking girl. "Your godliness? Wow. But I must say I'm impressed by your vocabulary. You're just a kid like everyone else on this playground. And a very dumb one at that." She glared at him and his friend who pulled the girl's hair._

_ The friend grunted and shoved her aside. Then another kid showed up with two girls flanking him. They were the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. No one knew why they follow that…Kid. "Get lost err… Whatever! Just go your dress is giving me a headache. It needs to be symmetrical…" He mumbled._

"_Forget that her mouth gives me a headache!" Black*Star punched his fist into his hand. As if his six year old fist could hurt her. Maka shook her head, only responding to Kid, and grabbed the boy's hair to pull him closer to her._

"_Maka Chop!" she squeaked. A small child's book crashed down on his head. Maka is totally doing that more. "Anyone else wants some?" she smiled. When no one answered Maka took her "friend's" hands and started to walk away. But the other friend of Black*Star's stuck his foot out. Maka's face hit the wood chips and everyone else laughed, besides Crona. Since that day Maka care nothing for Soul. She would always hear things about him and the rest of his friends from Crona and Tsubaki, her best friends. She would always curse under her breath when he passed by, not even noticing her. Soul was a complete dumba-_

"Maka!" Soul said louder. Maka jumped at, clearly startled.

"What?" She eyed him as if he was a drunk trying to hit on her. Soul looked at her and stayed silent for a second.

"I called your name a million times! I asked where you were going. Your dad's gone and you're….at least ten so you can't drive." Maka was dreading this moment. She noted to never talk to Eater ever again after the night.

"I'm fifteen! It's not hard to tell so quit acting like it is!" She barked at him. If looks could kill then Soul would had been dead ten years ago.

"Oh really now?" He gasped. "By the size of your boobs it looks like your ten. Maybe even younger! Your pigtails help the 'kid' thing too." Maka looked at him and turned on her heels. There was no way she was staying under the same roof as the person who insulted her and annoyed her to no end.

Soul sighed and put his hands into his pants pockets. He was being nice! There were tons of worse things he could have said, but since neither Black*Star or Kid was around he decided to not act like a huge dick. Finally when he snapped back into reality Soul went after the flustered girl. When he found her she was standing at a bus stop arms crossed. "You do know that the bus doesn't stop here anymore right?" he said as he stood beside her.

She groaned and side stepped away. This also caused Soul to do the same. They continued this until Maka stood next to the road. She sighed and gave up. "What could I possibly do for the famous Soul Eater Evans?" The albino twitched.

"One never called me Evans." He was surprisingly serious. "Two I asked a simple question that you never answered." He grinned and bounced on his heels. Maka looked at him. Did he really think that she would answer that? To her it was kind of personal.

What's it to you?" she said quite bluntly.

"And people say I'm like a shark…"

"What? Say that again I dare you! You…You..!" Soul lifted his eyebrows.

"Come on say it. Let it out."

"You bastard!" Maka exploded. Her hands were glued to her sides and she was standing on her toes, all up in Soul's face.

"Good. Now don't you feel better?" Maka looked away and gave a little nod. "Cool. Now answer my question that I asked about….A year ago."

Maka settled with the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone until he answered. "Home duh. Where else would I go in a dress with no date and no ride? You're sure not smartest crayon in the box…"

"Maka that hurts." He patted his chest. "But how? Walking would probably take forever…Wait here." He dashed away, heading back to the ball room; actually it was the lunchroom of the DWMA. Maka sighed and leaned against the stop sign, hoping that she wouldn't get mugged or kidnapped before Soul came back. 'What is it with that guy? Acting like a douchebag at school and like a normal mannered guy outside of it is confusing.' She wondered if he was going to act like she wasn't even there or bully her like his idiotic friends, especially Black*Star very school started again which was tomorrow.

The sound of a roaring engine caught Maka's attention. She was greeted was a beautiful orange and black bike. Her mouth hung open a little bit. "So are you coming or what?" Maka shook her head.

"It looks….awesome but I'm terrified of these things! My dress could blow up! I could fall off or something!"

"Or something it is then. Come on this is a onetime offer! Maka you know you want to." It was true she did want to. She wanted to finally be like the other girls, the ones who rode Soul Eater's bike and lived to tell about it. Albarn took one more look at the amazing beauty and took Soul's offered hand. Maka would arrive home fast that she thought.

* * *

"Uh… Want a drink?" Maka looked over her shoulder at the teenage boy who was sitting on her small couch. "I got water, sprite, coke, and apple juice." After two minutes of silence Maka walked over to him "Soul?"

He was hugging a pillow, about to cry. "I invited you in because I wanted to repay you for giving me ride not to watch….. What are you watching?" The TV went to credits so she guessed it was a movie. At the top of the screen was the title, A Walk to Remember. "Awe, Soul, how adorable." Soul jerked up.

"What are you talking about?!I-I wasn't crying!" He scoffed.

"I didn't say you did. Now do you want water, sprite, coke, or apple juice?" He didn't care so Maka just gave him water and herself some coke. She sat down in the love seat and looked at Soul. He stared at the water with disgust "I asked, you didn't answer." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Maka,"

"Hmm."

"What do you have against me? I tried to be nice today just to see how it went and you act like I'm…well shit."

Maka choked on her coke. Soul's not her friend but yet he's in her house. Ever since the ball they had been talking like they knew each other. Soul's one of the five people she hates, Maka obviously let her guard down, really bad.

"Well uh, remember in kindergarten," she said recalling her flashback earlier. "When you, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Hiro bullied me? Well me and Crona. You guys made fun of us, hit us, and everything else that came to mind. Crona and I helped each other with it and in third grade Tsubaki joined us. But she wasn't being bullied. Actually people considered her too sweet to get bullied. In sixth grade Soul… Soul you-"

"Tsubaki? I know her! She's dating Black*Star now." Maka twitched. She'd talked about that with Tsubaki later.

"Ok where was I before you rudely interrupted me…Oh yeah, you somehow found out that I liked Hiro. You told the entire grade. You were going around screaming 'Albarn loves Hiro! What a geek!' and man as if I didn't hate your guts enough. I didn't want anything to do with you. Now we're in 8th grade. You ignored me this whole year until spring. And you act all nice and normal now. I'm surprised you know my name."

Soul looked at her. Why should he be shocked? "Nah I didn't do that. That's not me. Besides if I did that then why am I in your home?"

"Not you? Not you! Soul that _is_ you! Every day at school you push past me like I'm a rag doll! In fact I bet when you get back in school you drop your little good boy act and toy with me more. And again I wanted to repay you for the ride. It feels so weird and wrong sitting here right now!" Maka's eyes were ablaze. Soul sat his drink down and stood up, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What makes you so sure about that?" He walked backwards to the door, keeping her eyes fixed on Maka.

Maka sighed and stood up too." Because Soul, you're a jerk. And you will most likely always be one." She walked to the door and held it open for him. "Goodbye Soul." Soul stopped in front of her and looked at her. Red met green and then the red was gone, already halfway to his motorcycle. Maka closed the door after Soul put on his helmet and walked back to couch. She was about to sit back down when her door bell rung. 'What now…' she thought as she opened the door. Soul stood there, reaching one arm back to scratch the back of his helmet.

"I left my keys…"Soul mumbled

"Sure, go get them." Maka said and stood off to the side, watching the albino's every move. He walked back out after he grabbed Maka's wrist, holding it up and giving it a high five. "See _you_ later." He said.

"Soul you're so confusing it hurts to think about it." Maka frowned as she watched him drive away.

* * *

"Ah!" Maka stretched and slid out of her bed. She headed to her bathroom and washed her face. Now she was fully awake. She quickly whipped up some breakfast and brushed her teeth. Doing more need things Maka headed for her closet. She decided one some blue jean capris and a light pink t-shirt with some sandals. Today she decided to wear a headband with her hair down. She was beginning to like the look of it. Looking over at her clock she noted that she had a couple of minutes left before she had to walk to the bus stop. Her phone vibrated on her desk. New text from Tsubaki

'Maka, come to the bus stop quickly!'

She was about to ask why but she figured that it was best to trust her friend. Shoving her phone into her book bag, she walked out of the house of course locking it. When she reached the bus stop she found a crowd and no Tsubaki. "Tsubaki!? You around anywhere?"

Tsubaki stead out of the crowd and headed towards her. "Maka! You won't believe who's here!"

Maka laughed "Okay is it…..One Direction?" she asked since only girls stood around. Tsubaki shook her head. "Justin Bieber?" Again she shook her head "Okay….Cody Simpson?" Nope. "Okay I give up." Tsubaki smiled sweetly and took her hand. Weaving through the mass of girls, Maka and Tsubaki finally reached the front. Maka stopped and gaped at the scene. There he was leather jacket and all. "Soul?" he looked at her and smirked, making all of the other girls squeal with pleasure. "You brought me here just to see him and his bike?"

Tsubaki opened her mouth and closed it again; knowing that she couldn't think of anything. "Hey Maka, I said you I'd see you later right?" Soul patted the seat behind him, pushing a girl who tried to get on, away.

"I'm already getting bullied by your gang. I don't need it from you fan girls." Maka said and turned on her heels. She decided that she'd walk the school.

"Oh come on Maka!" Soul pleaded. He followed her slowly, letting vehicles pass him. "Just get on! You did it before!"

"No. I had no choice. It was night and I could have gotten kidnapped." Soul rolled his eyes.

"As if it couldn't happen…Now!" he said.

"Wow Soul nice going. You're going to attract more…. Fan girls!" Maka screeched as she was lifted onto Soul's bike. Someone shoved a helmet onto her head and strapped her down. "What the heck!?" Maka yelled. Soul laughed and gripped the bike's handlebars.

"Hold tight. Tiny tits." He said. "Thanks guys!" he waved to the mob of girls who agreed on helping him before Maka showed up.

"Hold tight? HOLD TIGHT? I'm freaking tied down! Oh tiny tits huh? When I'm untied I going to kick your ass so hard that you'll go to the dentist for stitches and the doctor for a refill!" Soul grinned and leaned forward, head above the handlebars. He tuned Soul out the rest of the ride. When they got to the school's parking lot Soul took her helmet and unstrapped her. She really did mean what she said but he didn't need to go anywhere. "Wow Maka. That really hurts." He faked cried.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled and started up the steps to the DWMA. She heard him follow her and she could practically feel his eyes bore holes into her back. When she couldn't take it anymore she looked at him. They were finally at the top of the stairs. "Soul, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just showing you that I'm not acting like an annoying, abusive, brat." He really remembered last night but he couldn't remember one word that Dr. Stein says.

"Wow. Are you seriously going to follow me all day?"

"Even to the girl's bathroom?"

"Oh lead me to it."

"Soul! How perverted!" She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I am perverted…." Soul said and grabbed Maka's waist. Pulling her towards him, Soul let his forehead rest on hers. He flashed his famous grin and grabbed a handful of her butt. Maka was blushing even worse now.

"Soul!" She said and pushed him back. That would never happen. Especially, with a guy that she barely knew.

'What?" He laughed when Maka punched him in the stomach. She really needs to work out more. Like, a lot more.


	2. Partners? Friends?

Maka didn't know what to do. She never even came close to a situation like this before. 'Should I move? Should I…' her fists decided for her. One of them crashed into Soul's stomach and he laughed. He laughed again... From the corner of her eye Maka could see people staring, especially girls. Maka hissed and punched him where he was sure to not laugh. Soul cringed, holding in between his legs. There was no way Maka was going to let him get away with a simple punch. Removing his hands and holding them up Maka kicked him again in the same spot. "Don't! Ever! Mess! With! Me! Again!" She heard him groan out some words as she walked away. Really she didn't hurt him bad, there were worse things brewing in her mind.

The bell sounded and Maka rushed out of her class. Finally it was time for lunch, the only time Maka got to be alone and actually enjoy her day. So far she had been able to avoid Soul and all the trouble that came with him. As Maka walked into the lunchroom she instantly spotted Crona who sat next to Tsubaki who sat next to…. Black*Star. 'Of course, that's fine. Just try to ignore them.' She took a breath and walked over to get her food. 'I'm doing great so far… Why am I even worrying about it? I'm Maka Albarn! I can do this.' She thanked the lunch lady and headed back to the door she came from.

"Maka!" she heard Tsubaki call. 'Don't turn around; the whole gang could be there.' "Hey over here!"

"HEY DUMBASS TSUBAKI CALLED YOU!" Maka didn't have to turn around to know that, that was Black*Star. She felt something hit her back and that's when she started to run. Careful not to spill her lunch she headed for the front of the DWMA. She found a tree and leaned up on it.

"Okay. Avoid friends and enemies, check. Get comfy," She sat down and pulled out her phone. Maybe she'd watch something funny today. "Check. Finally eat, check. Hopefully the rest of the day isn't ruined." She took a bite out of her pizza and began to watch an episode of Ridiculousness. Oddly she watched only that show and the history channel. Maka laughed when she saw a man riding his bike up a ramp which broke in half.

"Not reading?" Maka looked, expecting to see Soul standing above her. Instead she found Death the Kid who was missing his weapons. She took her now empty tray and began to stand. "You heard Tsubaki didn't you? Why didn't you answer?"

"You're 'smart' right? I don't really like you or your little gang. Now I would have sat with Crona but seeing as she was at your table I decided to come out here. Now please go away." She looked at her phone and hit play.

"That's some hardcore skateboarding right there!" the host said and the audience laughed.

"That's some show for a bookworm to be watching." Kid stood his ground. "If you're going to ignore your friends like that then-"

"Aren't you supposed to be pummeling me right now? Or doing something to annoy me?" Maka eyed him. She would use big words on him later. When no reply came back, the girl walked back to the door.

"No that's Soul's and Black*Star's jobs!" Maka stopped and turned around. "I came out here to tell you that Tsubaki needed to talk to you and to ask where Soul was. From what I heard you hurt him a bit and Black*Star is furious about that. After first period Soul disappeared..."

Maka nodded and went silent. When she opened her mouth the sound of an opening door came out. "Kid you took too long. Ten minutes passed." Black*Star stood beside Maka his eyes hidden. His voice sounded mad and dangerous.

"Black*Star be reasonable now." Kid sighed and walked up to him "Forget her and let's get back to the group." Black*Star grinned then turned to Maka.

"I don't like people who ignore me or my girlfriend. I never had people do that to me. And it sure isn't going to start now." He brought his already clenched fist back and launched. Maka was sent flying back into a column. Her cheek stung, a bruise in the shape of a fist was left on Maka's face.

"OH HELL NO!" She heard then the rush of footsteps.

"Soul let go of me. Oh come on! I was teaching her a lesson! She likes those, right?" You could hear Soul growl and shove Black*Star against a wall.

"You dumbass! What could she have possibly done for you she punch her like she wasn't a girl?!" Soul pushed him up higher.

"Soul calm down. I-I'm sure she's fine." Kid said and took a couple of steps back.

"Fine? Really Kid? Now you're acting as dumb as one!" The albino let his 'friend' go and stepped back. "I'm going to let you go. But first I want you to feel how Maka felt. Only, well, ten times worse." Maka who still held her cheek looked up, surprised by the scene. She was listening the whole time but didn't dare to watch. She watched Soul bring his fist to Black*Star's jaw and it seemed like the blue haired boy actually broke the wall with the back of his head.

Soul looked down at Black*star for a moment then at Kid. He nodded went over to Maka. Her eyes widen when he picked her up bridal style and walked through the door that Kid held open. "Soul, where are you taking me? Put me down my legs are fine!" He didn't answer. Instead he looked straight ahead with a scowl on his face. He was most likely trying to come up with a smart comment. "Soul… why did you freak out when Black*Star punched me? It happens all the time. It only hurts for a little bit,"

Soul grunted "Don't care, didn't freak out." His tone was dead serious but his face looked like a mix of emotions.

Didn't freak out? So yelling and fighting over, in what Maka thought, a stupid reason isn't freaking out? She wasn't important. Just an ordinary meister who liked to read and actually pass school. Well an ordinary meister who liked to read and actually pass school that didn't have a weapon.

People stared crowding into the hallways as the two walked down them. Lunch was over? Did they miss a class? What was today's lesson?

"Look at her! What is she doing in his arms? I never even got to hold his hand!" Whispers were becoming shouts and shouts were becoming cries of well Maka couldn't quite identify what.

"Why me. Why did it have to be me?" Maka said quietly into her chest. She looked back up to Soul to see him staring back at her. Surprisingly they didn't bump into anyone. Actually their path was cleared, kids lined up left and right just to look at them. "Soul just put me down! I told you my legs are fine. I don't like when people look at me! I can't handle it!" Crona was definitely rubbing off on her.

Red eyes shook his head and tighten his grasp on her. 'No way in death. I'm going to show you that I'm not what you think I am. Right now I don't care what people think. They can spread rumors if they want. Even I'm wondering why I'm doing this. I wouldn't have to prove anything to you if you weren't so stubborn.' He was apparently so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Maka slipped out of his arms and was heading to the nurse on her own. He stopped and looked around. The sign that said 'Science Lab' told him that he was a hallway away from the nurse's office.

"Soul?" A blonde guy walked up to him with one hand inside of his red pants.

"Yeah Hiro?" Soul crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He seriously needed this conversation to be over quickly so he could get to Maka, that very awkward girl.

"We were getting worried about you and Black*Star. First you disappear after the first class then Black*Star disappears sometime during lunch. I was beginning to think that someone was out to get us." He laughed. "By the way, have you seen the dude?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders "Haven't seen him all day I thought he skipped today. Sorry. I got to go now…. So bye and tell the others not to wait up today." He walked around Hiro and started jogging to the nurses.

Hiro nodded, eyes narrowed and hand under his chin. "Uh huh I see. Wait! Where you are going and where were you?!"

"Obviously somewhere!" Soul called over his shoulder.

* * *

Maka sat inside the nurse's office with an ice pack to her cheek. She really didn't need to go there but she did. Soul would probably bug her until she did. "Thanks Nurse Marie." Nurse Marie was a death scythe, teacher, and nurse. She worked as a nurse one half of the day and as a teacher the other. Since Ms. Medusa's secret got out that she was a witch and was executed, Mrs. Marie took her place.

"No problem Maka. I was wondering, how did you get that?" Maka played with her hair nervously. She forgot to come up with an excuse this time.

"I was pun- um… I tripped over something. Fell straight to the floor." Nice save Maka.

"Again… You're getting even clumsier every year." Mrs. Marie gave a smile and laughed. She looked at the door and went to open it while Maka looked through the window. Death city was so beautiful but then again when wasn't it?

"Yes she's over there. No she's not hurt badly, well not death wise bad! Calm down, she'll live." Nurse Marie's talking made Maka zone out, her only thought was how Death City would look like at sunset without the creepy sun. Yeah it would totally look great. Someone tapped her shoulder but she didn't answer. It was probably some pain from hitting the column coming back to haunt her. Now someone shook her. Wow that pain was intense. She cringed in and turned around. Soul was leaning over her pointing to his cheek.

"Well the nurse says I'm going to be fine but I think I'm going die before I get home. Soul… Why are you here? You're everywhere I seem to be at." He shrugged and sat down beside her. For a while silence filled the air. Soul was kicking his feet against the wall while Maka patted her legs, humming a soft tune.

"I noticed that you been pretty quiet today…?" Maka said hoping to soften the awkwardness and break the silence.

"Yeah… Been thinking about some things." Maka gave him a 'About what? Come on tell me! Tell me now, I really want to know. Okay not that much' face. That long described face. "You know if I told you that I'd trust you completely and that's saying something. I'll tell you if you trust me like that and you promise not to be offended." Maka opened her mouth only to close it again with a frown. She didn't trust me completely. How could she? This was day two of official talking between them and with her thinking he was a jerk there was no way that she would. "Fine, I'll tell you anyways. I've been thinking of why I'm doing this like sitting here with you for example. I could be doing some many other cool things like sleeping in class and hitting on some hot chick. But no I'm here and I can't get away."

It was true all that he said. It was true Maka was offended. Soul didn't understand why and Maka didn't either. "So… Somehow I attract you to me, but not in a romantic way. Okay… Nope don't understand anything you just said. But…."

"But what?"

"You're a weapon right?" Soul nodded "With no meister?" Once again he nodded. "I'm going to regret this. I'm going to regret this so bad. But Soul, if you'll stop following me and acting so weird, would you like to be partners?"

Soul looked her. He wanted to say no, that he wanted a cooler meister, but then again he was dying to say yes. "S-Sure. But you can't change your mind. You're stuck with me now and until you admit that I'm not a 'abusive jackass' I'll be messing with you, every day."

"Is it too late for me to say no?" Soul grinned and took her hand, shaking it roughly. "So that's a yes?"

"Yup… You do know that since we're partners and go to DWMA that we'll have to live together right? Cool huh? I'll be fine as long as you do the laundry."

"What, you're lying right?! I can't live with you!" Maka gripped the sides of the bed. Where was the nurse at this time?

"Oh! Follow me quickly now, don't move your face!" Found her. She was leading some kid to the bed next to Soul and Maka with a girl following. Soul looked from the corner of his eye and saw Black*Star with blood covering one side of his face, his knuckles, and a bruise on the other side of his face. Tsubaki was leaning by him as Nurse Marie spoke to her. Maka turned completely around and gasped. "I'll go get some things." Mrs. Marie said and hurried to the door.

Maka took the chance and went to Tsubaki half smile half frown. "What happened to him?"

Tsubaki sighed and looked at Black*Star as she spoke. "I went to get Black*Star after a few minutes after he left. I found him outside of the front door with Kid who was shaking. Apparent Sid decided to follow me and saw Black*Star. He told Black*Star that he shouldn't be skipping class and bringing innocent people with him. Black*Star was already in a foul mood and he started shouting at Sid. Eventually one thing led to another and they were fighting. Sid got away with a couple up bruises while Black*Star got, well this. I don't know where that bruise on his cheek came from though." Maka nodded, taking in all that Tsubaki said. She felt a little guilty for knowing that part of Black*Star getting her was her fault.

"I feel… uh, sorry for you Black*Star." He raised his hand in a form that looked like an okay sign. He pulled it into a fist then flipped her off.

"I don't… need your shit." He groaned. "I'm the fucking amazing Black*….Star." He shifted his eyes and focused on Soul. "Why did you do that? You know…protect her…you bast…ard." Soul laughed. He was laughing as his friend, no; best friend who was running out of breath that was being used to cuss him out.

"Calm down dude. I don't even know what you're talking about. Whatever you thought I did… It isn't me." He smirked and pulled his leather jacket closer around him. Soul decided that he stayed in the nurses long enough. "Hiro was looking for your ass. If I see him I tell him you're in here and to bring Excalibur to sing to you. You know, as a get well gift, from your best bro of course." And with that he left.

* * *

Maka took off her helmet and sat it on the back of Soul's bike. She rode it home with him after a long begging session. Hopping off the bike she said thanks and walked up to her house.

"What no offer to come inside? That sucks." Soul leaned against his bike, legs crossed, and hands in their usual place the inside of Soul's jacket pocket.

"You expect to come in every time you take me home?" Soul nodded. Maka shook her head slowly now noticing a car parked next to wear Soul's bike was. It was Spirit's car. With Soul and everything else Maka had forgotten that he got out of jail today. "In fact… Come on in." She did not want to be only with her dad. One moment he'd be calling her name and telling her that Papa loved her then out of nowhere some busty woman would show up and he'd be all over her in a second.

Maka opened the door and walked into the living room, Soul on her tail. Her dad was watching TV and a woman with purple hair was in the kitchen making fish. Gross.

"Makaaa! ~" Papa shouted and jumped up. He gracefully moved past the furniture and hugged her dearly. "Papa was so worried that bad men were going to take you away! Wait. Is that…Is that an Evans?!" Crap. Maka had forgotten they Spirit was coming back and why he went to jail in the first place.

"What are you talking about?" She said calmly. She was going to have to be really smooth with this.

"That Evans! Behind you! Look." He turned her around.

"I don't see anything Papa." Silently both Soul and Maka had a full conversation. Soul grabbed his one of his bottom eyelids, pulled it down, and stuck out his tongue. He was at least going to get some fun out of this. Next he used his hands to mimic Spirit whenever he spoke.

Spirit growled and reached to grab Soul's shirt. Soul stepped back and waved a finger in front of his face, shaking his head. He opened the door and left.

"See! How could you have not heard or seen that?" Spirit was yelling.

"Papa I think you need to go to a doctor. That jail must have messed you up bad." Maka said and pushed him out the door. "See you later! Next month would be fine!" She watched him leave though he looked stiff like he was look for Soul out there. Next she saw Soul pop out from behind a trashcan. "How was that?"

"Cool." He said and walked back in. He collapsed on the sofa and moaned." How is this so comfy?" Maka shrugged and sat down on the ground. She let her backpack slumped off of her and leaned back on it. "Hey Maka? I just realized that your old man left some girl here." He was right. You could hear her singing in the kitchen.

"Pump pum pumpkin! Pump pum pumpkin! Halloween fish!" she purred as a satisfying sizzle came from the stove. "Spirit do you want any? I made sushi too!"

"Fish and sushi…. I'm in a heaven where nothing can be better!" Soul said. The only thing that Maka could get from him liking that gross stuff was his teeth. Shark like teeth came with a shark like appetite. "I'm coming for you…"

"Spirit?" The woman called again. This time she came out and into the living room.

"Blair?" Both teenagers said. "How do you know Blair?" Soul asked

"She's my cat, you?"

"She's my brothers 'friend'."

"That's…awesome?" Maka scratched her head. How could she end this? "Hey Blair Papa left but could you whip me up something? Soul-"

"My little scythey boy! I bet he'd like some of my delicious fish!" Blair squealed. She dashed over to him to get a hug but instead it ended up with a smiling Blair, a massive nosebleed, an angry Maka, and a passed out Soul.

When he woke up fifteen minutes had passed. "I'm fine stuff like that always happens to cool guys like me." He was speaking to himself seeing as no one was around. On the coffee table there was a plate of sushi and a note that said "If I'm not in here then I'm in the shower. Eat this okay? Maka." And he did.

* * *

**Okay! Little authors note here~ I update on Wednesdays! I would have tomorrow but since I had nothing to do and I finished this chapter like 4 days ago I figured, why not? I'm trying to have chapters with 3,319 words each and this one does! You know...besides this part.**


	3. Problems

"Oh this is the best thing in the world…" Soul munched on his near to gone sushi. He had only had four bites and only one more word finish the deal, and the plate wasn't small either. He sighed and took the last bite. "I-I think I'm about to cry…" With a satisfying burp Soul threw in the trash. The sound of soft singing and the shower caught his attention. To him the voice sounded like an angel's. He was out for a while. To long for him, it was time for Soul to mess with Maka.

_ " The__ sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came…"_

Soul smiled to his self as the song ended and the water stopped. Soul began to creep along the wall until he heard a creak. He froze 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh…. Damn floor.' He mentally slapped his self and took the key from on top of the door frame. The hair dryer was on so Soul assumed that Maka was dressed. Well, when he dried his hair he always but his clothes on before in case some idiot came in, assuming that he was dressed… So Maka should be too. Slowly he unlocked the door.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" he burst in with a wide grin, arms stretched out. He came in prepared but instead he was sadly unprepared. Maka stood naked with a hair dryer in her hand. She had a blank expression on her face until she realized what just happened. "M-Maka?" Soul's mouth hung open in shock. She was nude and he could see every inch of her front side.

"What the hell! You son of a bitch!" Maka shouted. Soul stepped back feeling a wave of… sound? Did this girl actually scream loud enough to use it to push him back with shock or was it fear? It was probably just embarrassment with just a hint of frustration. Maka pushed him back and slammed the door in his face. She continued on letting every curse word she knew flow out of her as Soul turned and slid down to the floor, letting his head and back rest on the door.

"D-Done yet?" He was still shaken from his encounter with the bare Maka.

"Oh hell no! I still have twelve more languages of cuss words to fucking go! How did you even get in? The door was locked, I made sure!"

"Key."

"Key, from where?"

"I got it from the door frame, where else."

"Who the hell puts a fucking key on the outside of a door? What if a serial killer comes in and knows you're locked in the bathroom? I'm pretty sure he's not going to be all 'Oh well there's a key? I better not use it to open the door that would be wrong.'! Oh and Soul? What the heck is wrong with you? You knew that I was in here and you still decide the come in? You freaking pervert!"

Soul groaned and hit his head on the door. "We're partners now right? I was bound to see you naked at some point."

"Partners huh? Ha funny! Defiantly not, after this happened I think I'm going to find a new partner. And you want to know what's sad? We haven't even been partners for over five hours." Maka was serious but did she really want another partner?

Soul shifted his gaze to look down the hallway. "No take backs!"

"Fuck take backs!"

Maka was talking, that he was sure of that, but he blocked her out. He could find a new partner easily, sure, one that didn't freak out like this one. 'It isn't like I haven't seen other girls naked, nothings different here.' But he did actually enjoy that little moment. Just a tad, but he shouldn't be stressing out over this. "But I want to be your partner. Right now, I don't think I want anything else." That shut Maka up. 'Damn floor now it's my damn mouth...' The door opened and Soul fell back. His head was at Maka's feet and he stared up at her. Luckily she wasn't wearing a skirt. "Y-yo..." She didn't say anything back as she looked down at him.

"Did you mean that?" Maka crouched down by his head. Green locked onto red like a gun locked onto a deer. Soul gulped and moved. What could he say?

"Uh, yeah…" He saw a smile and pink formed on his cheeks. He sat up into a crisscross position and put his hands on his knees. He was totally not into her. To stop her from thinking that he quickly blurted out some things. "Uh…. You have small boobs, waist ain't too bad though, your legs are ridiculously long, and you have fat ankles." Make that some rude things. "Well uh, I think I hear Black*Star calling me!"

"You're seriously a jerk!"

* * *

"This hurts you know. You punched and kicked me in the-"

"That's fantastic Soul."

"Already… I didn't need that book to add on to it."

It was 9:00 P.M and Soul was still at Maka's. She had asked him why he didn't leave and he replied with a simple "Black*Star will have Tsubaki over and he'd probably be all defensive and shit."

"Soul you know that you can't stay here." Maka sipped on her Fanta and fell back into the couch.

"And explain why? I'm going to be moving in soon anyways." Soul ripped open a chocolate bar and stood a couple of feet away from Maka. It was going to be like this until she felt ok around him.

"That was the stupidest question I've ever heard Soul. Don't even forget about what you did earlier." Maka sighed and finally looked at the TV. Soul had flipped to some show that, from what she had heard during her time of listening to the TV and staring at her drink, sounded pretty…awkward, weird. 'What in the name of death are we watching?' She thought.

"It's show that normal teenagers watch. Basically it's called Awkward." Soul called over to her. Maka gave him a surprised look. "What? You were thinking out loud."

'Oh, well don't I feel stupid.'

"You are stupid."

'I wasn't thinking out loud that time…'

"Yeah you were. Just not that time…It was faint but I could hear you in my head." Soul tapped his skull and flashed his teeth. He could hear her? Licking his fingers he walked to the TV. "If you'd like I'd explain it. Though, I am surprised that you don't know any about it. A smarty like you should have a record for everything you know."

Maka grunted and waved a hand. She'd worry about that whole mind reading thing later." Go on."

"Alright cool, this show has a main character named Jenna Hamilton. As far as I know she has a boyfriend named Matty McKibben. His best friend, Jake Rosati is Jenna's ex. I think… Anyways, Jenna's best friend, Tamara Kaplan, is now dating Jenna's ex. I guess you could say that everything is fine with them until this one dude named Colin Jennings shows up. He and Jenna get close and chemistry starts sparking out everywhere. This episode is the season finale. I've already seen it so I'm going to spoil it to you since you probably wouldn't understand it.

Matty admits that he's embarrassed of Jenna since she had an accident. It happen earlier in the series and on the day that they, and don't you freak out on me, had sex. Yeah it happens a lot in this. He thinks that she tried to kill herself because of him. But Colin invited Jenna to a party that Matty didn't want to go to. So he and Jenna had a small fight. Anyways, Colin admits that he likes Jenna and they end up making out in his car which was outside of the party that Matty was at. Matty is shown standing outside of it but it's still unknown if he saw them." Soul took a breath and looked over to Maka. He had managed to snake his way up into her face without getting attacked.

"Did I mention that they had sex and kissed?" Eyes half closed the boy leaned in. He smirked at Maka when she blushed so he backed off.

"Soul, don't do that! I'll… I'll…!" She swatted at him with her hand.

"Why not, you look so… defenseless, weak. It's actually quite adorable in a way. But not the way I was looking for." He stretched and walked backwards towards the hallway." If you need me I'll be in the guest room, or shall I say my soon to be room? Or I might be in the shower. Try not to take a look at all this." He let his hands travel from his head to his knees.

Finally her cheeks calmed. "I'm not your friend. Don't expect to be here longer than five minutes after seven."

"At least you didn't call me a jerk, right?" He lifted his head high, crossed his arms across his chest, and looked down at the small girl. He was going to stay there that night and he would probably never leave.

* * *

This is why Maka didn't want Soul to stay. She had been twisting and turning all night, occasionally peeping out from under her covers if she heard a sound always expecting Soul to be standing there with his bloodshot eyes and wolf teeth cracked into a creepy grin. A knife would have found it its way into a comfy position in Soul's hand. Maka would squeak as scary thoughts drifted into his mind. Instead of screaming she would scream inside of her head. There was no reason to have neighbors think that she was about to be killed in the middle of the night.

Something hit the wall and she squealed a little, continuing to scream in her mind. There it went again. Another scream sounded. She dived deep into her sheets; maybe she could dig a hole through the mattress and hide there forever. It would defiantly feel safer. Maka lay trembling in the bed when the bedroom door opened. 'Stay still Maka! No one will be able to tell you're here if they can't see you. Yeah, good plan. Stick to it now…'

"Oi! I'm trying to sleep! How do you expect me to do that when you're making so much noise?! Is it always like this over here? If so then I'm sorry Maka but I'll have to stay at Black*Star's maybe even Kid's." Soul growled. Maka could feel him glare daggers at her. She lifted her head out from under the covers and took a peek at him. From the looks of it he was only wearing pajama bottoms. Maka's eyes glided to his chest. He was surprising built for a newly turned sixteen year old. Save for the scar.

"I-I was not doing anything. Didn't make a sound…"

"Like hell you weren't. Remember? I can barely hear you in here." He hit the side of his head lightly. "With you screaming like that made it even clearer."

Maka mimicked one of Soul's smiles and sat up. She had a question to ask him but it sounded too personal to her. Truthfully she was afraid that he wouldn't answer and avoid the subject completely.

"Soul, where did, that… What happened to? I'm good at asking personal questions…" She frowned.

"I see, well if you're referring to this," he pointed to his chest. "I'm not really sure. Freakin' hurts to think about it. Also, when I touch it I hear some girl call my name. The first time when she says it, it sounds like a normal 'Soul!' but the second time sounds like a 'Soulllllllll!' She must have cared for me or something… Maka, you look scared."

Maka shook her head and said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice." What? No, that's just sounds familiar. That's all. B-but where's your shirt? No shirts, no room."

"Where's yours?" Maka quickly checked herself and pouted when she realized that she was tricked. "Rookie mistake with the oldest trick in the book, but where else am I supposes to go?" He whistled at that and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Home is a great option."

"At 12:35 A.M?"

"The park is always an option."

"What kind of park is safe at night?!"

"One with a popular weapon named Soul Eater," she smirked, know that her next word would send chills crawl throughout the teenager's body. "Evans."

"Albarn… I'd appreciate if you would never call me that. I'm not an Evans, never was and never will be."

"Evans."

"Maka."

"Evans!"

"Maka!"

He jumped on her, pinning her arms down. Maka squirmed and begged for him leave her alone. Evans. That word really pissed him off. He couldn't take it. It pretty much took all he had to stay in the cursed ballroom with his ex-family. Hearing it again would be the end of him. "I'll tell you one more time. Never call me that! You better be glad that I let you be my meister, I probably wouldn't be going easy on you right now."

"OH, is that a threat I hear? I'm not afraid of you, fish breath." Soul opened his mouth and made a hissing sound.

"I was a vampire for Halloween when I was six. I think I got the whole blood sucking and killing down." He put all of his weight down on her, making it even harder for her to get away. "You say you've known me since I was a kid but you don't really know me at all. I've known you for two days and a half, yet I know almost everything about you. Don't underestimate me, tech." He braced himself for what he was about to do. He shouldn't. Oh but he should. It would make this actually worth the risk. But he just met the girl. Where would he actually go with it? Just one would do.

Usually if he just met a girl, at bars and parties, then he would talk to her for a while. Then he uses a cool pick up line and head to their place, and then he would bang them and leave early enough to have the girl confused. If he saw her again and she came up to him he'd act like he didn't know her. Problem solved apparently.

But Soul didn't want to do that to Maka. For some odd reason he couldn't… 'Just one little peck on the lips. No maybe on the cheek. Make her confused and leave mixed signs. This will be fun.'

* * *

"Where is he? That snow haired guy should have been here years ago!"

"Black*Star you shouldn't be moving so much!" Tsubaki sighed and watched Black*Star work out. He was supposed to be studying but he got a question wrong which led to him doing five hundred push ups. "I'm sure Soul will be back tomorrow."

"COURSE HE WILL IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM, HA HA!" He cheered as he stood up. "I think this deserves a victory lap around Death City." Black*Star bowed to the invisible crowd.

"Nurse Marie said that you should rest."

"Yeah, so? If I've got my muscles I can still do anything." He then stretched and went over to this desk. Studying wasn't as easy as he expected it to be. But he had to do it, Tsubaki told him if he could then he was one step closer to surpassing God. He took one look at the book lying before him and shut it. "Tsubaki I'm going to go jog around the city, want to come?"

"What? But you got to study and Black*Star I don't think it's safe a night. Murders or robbers could be out and-"

"Great! We can find Soul and kick some ass. It'll be so epic to assassinate some losers; I'll go get my jacket ok?"

"But we still haven't managed to get a single soul…" Tsubaki sighed but smiled. Black*Star was funny to handle. She didn't see why people complained about dealing with him. He was just a normal energetic teenager. Even though Tsubaki didn't understand much about the subject, Black*Star was probably going through some boy stage like Kid had when he was actually calm around an unsymmetrical room. But that only lasted for a day.

Black*Star rushed into the bedroom carrying a jacket with him. "Come on! Kid called and said something about some monster not too far from here. TO BAD THE DUMBASS WON'T BE ONE FOR LONG AFTER WE GET DONE WITH IT!" He gave Tsubaki an idiotic smile and grabbed her arm, leading her towards the door. "Here put this on its kind of cold out there. Hey, since Kid called me do you think that he called Soul too? Why didn't we think out that?" Black*Star was including her and acting like if you got cold that she would die? He wasn't always like this so what was up?

They were jumping from building to building when Tsubaki asked him.

"What do you mean? Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to act kind to his girlfriend?"

"Well, you never acted like this when you knew me before we started dating…"

"You're putting things in past tense. We still are, but how weird would be if I acted like this when you started hanging out with us? Truthfully I-"

"Behind you!" Kid's voice echoed throughout the sky. Eight shots went off and growling was heard. Cept' it wasn't the monster that was growling. "Black*Star its coming towards you!"

"Not a problem!" He responded. Tsubaki nodded and transformed into sword which Black*Star used to slice off one of the arms. He kicked it back towards something flying into the air with something that reflecting the moon's face and another face.

It yelled and took care of the rest of the creature, though it looked like everywhere it went two little flags near its head sail with it. With one more hit the monster disappeared with a burst and left a floating red soul. The flying thing landed on another building and its weapon turned back into a human. They nodded to each other and the weapon headed towards them.

"Damn. Tsubaki was that thing a bigger show than I was?" Black*Star tried to eye the meister from head to toe but the only thing that he could see was two white gloves.

"Of course not Black*Star, no one is!" She giggled lightly. Kid joined them and threw his guns up into the air, flipping symmetrically until they transformed into Liz and Patty. By then the weapon from earlier showed its face.

"What goes on?" It said and put its hands into it leather jacket. Black*Star looked at it and exploded.

"What the hell Soul! You can't expect me to be all calm and collected when you turn up missing all day and show up here say 'Oh what goes on, I'm a faggot who thinks that I can do any but surpass Black*Star.' That's not how it works here!" Black*Star

Kid and Tsubaki looked at either while Liz groaned. Patty was sitting on the ground clapping and saying something about how the blue haired giraffe was yelling at the white haired giraffe.

"Calm your fucking tits Black*Star. I didn't even say that. Over exaggerating much don't you think?"

"I think not! Who was that with you? You two ruined my great demonstration on how to be as awesome as me."

"No one..."

"Not answering the mighty Black*Star? Well, what I do think is that it's time for me to get back for that punch earlier and for what Sid gave me. You could say these counts as pay back for not coming back without telling me and for other things." And Soul received many punches that night.

* * *

**Ok. This chapter IS 3,347 words. I added a little part of a song and if you take it out then there would be 3,319 the original goal. I just didn't want the little part to effect it. Sorry if the characters are OCC (or was it OOC?). I heard that the Soul Eater manga is ending in two chapters... I have two predictions. Soul and Maka will finally date. Then ending will be like the Harry Potter ending :D**

**|I do not own Soul Eater| Pfft if I did then SoMa would totally be canon. Song is Glad You Came by The Wanted. I should have put a Skillet song in here...**


	4. Party Time?

"Patty, where did Crona go?" Liz asked her sister. They were standing by their mansion, waiting for Kid to come out. Today they were having a pool party, at night of course. There was no better time than to have one when it was so close to summer on weekend night.

Everyone was invited. But even with that said some would be forced to go.

"Patty!" Liz called again. Where in the world was she now? First Crona and now Patty! She wouldn't be surprised if Kid would disappear into thin air. She heard a thud and a giggle behind her. Turning around quickly she found Crona on the ground and Patty giggling with a giraffe float around her waist.

"Crona fell! Crona fell!" The short haired girl clapped her hands together. Liz gave her sister half smile half sigh and helped the poor Crona up.

"Great job Patty you managed to get Crona into a bikini. Now where's Kid? He should have been out an hour ago. The party's going to start soon." Liz walked over the pool and was sent into a trance. It was wide and deep but sure enough pretty. Hawaiian lights were hung around it and two long tables were sitting by the back doors, waiting for delicious food to be set upon them. Hopefully Black*Star and Patty wouldn't eat all of it this time. There would be balls that would be sitting at the bottom of the pool that would change colors, which would change the pool's water color too.

"I dunno but this is going to be awesome! Right Crona?" Patty said. She stood and the edge of the pool, dipping one toe in and watching the ripples float across it.

"Uh… I t-think so Patty." Crona wrapped her arms around his self. He looked around for Kid hoping that he would show up soon.

"You can drop the stuttering now. You're with us, not with whoever you stutter around." Liz said before she ran into the house. "Don't be afraid!" she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks! I mean it. It gets kind of hard to do sometimes." Crona dropped into the chair. She watched Patty mess with a plant until she heard some yelling coming from the house. Maybe he should go check it out?

"But Liz I can't go out! My trunks aren't symmetrical and the party isn't either! Everyone won't care enough to fix their clothes and hair. Liz, Liz no, I don't want to do this!"

"Kid shut up. What? THEN DON'T COME OUT." Liz shouted back. There was a crash and Crona assumed that Liz must have pushed a flower pot over. Patty was giggling out some words. Was that something about Kid going to die?

Liz shuffled out and straightened herself. Chin high and arms crossed she said." Well then! Let's get this party started!" Right on cue honks and yelling echoed out from the front yard. This party would be the party of the year. "Hiro's here… And so is Excalibur. Kid! Get your butt out here! There's a kish-!"

"Fool! If you must know I am no kishin. I am Excalibur. Perhaps you would like a song?"

"No but-"

"Very well then, and a one and a two and a, Excalibur Excalibur from United Kingdom I'm looking for him I'm going to California~ Excalibur Excalibur from United Kingdom I'm looking for her I'm going to California~ Excalibur, Excalibur Excalibur~!" By the time he finished, more people were beginning to crowd around. Kid who finally listened to Liz came out.

He was holding a megaphone and wearing his symmetrical sunglasses. It was night though; did he really think that the sunglasses would make everyone look right? "Attention everyone, if you go inside the house please try not to get so drunk that you'll go upstairs. My father said that if I did have a party and someone messed up anything upstairs then everyone at school would be assigned to difficult work at school. Keep that in mind." Kid looked out into the silent crowd and gave an approving nod. He snapped his fingers and music started and soon everyone was partying.

Tsubaki appeared beside Kid after a few minutes of following Black*Star around. "Kid, what you said, did you mean it?" She looked down at him and put her hands behind her back.

Lord Death's son smiled and shook his head. "Course not Tsubaki, father doesn't even know that I'm having a party." You could tell by his face that he was proud of what he was doing. Being so sneaky around his dad was actually fun, until he got caught. To Kid, he was an awesome spy. The best around and possibly better then Black*Star, maybe he could try being an assassin on his next mission. No, Black*Star would just talk about how he couldn't be one since he was the only person who could.

"Black*Star, Hiro, get your asses back here!"

Both boys where running around the pool with an angry Maka on their tails. She was dripping wet and covering her chest as she went after them. The boys on the other hand were laughing hard and Tsubaki knew that Maka wouldn't be able to keep going. Black*Star could though. He trained a lot and could probably run around the whole house more than fifty times.

There was a short scream followed by a growl. Maka had slipped and if Hiro hadn't had caught her then her head would have collided with the rim of the pool. Maka did do the screaming but not the growling. In fact no one actually knew where it came from.

"You ok? Good thing I was here right?" Hiro said as he sat Maka up.

"Yeah… But I could have caught myself thank you very much." She said quite bluntly. Hiro looked at her and started laughing again. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you haven't hit me yet. You know, like you do to everyone that comes into your little box." He held his chin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Another growl went out into the party but it was too quiet for most to hear. "I am special dear Maka?" Hiro said. The way he said it just made Maka feel a little weak.

"As if!" She pushed his hand away and eyed him. "The only reason that I haven't is because I can't carry my book around right now." She got up in his face about to smack him. The she remembered where she was. Too many people would be able to gang up on her. She wouldn't be able to run away of course since she rode with Soul on his bike. "Besides, it wouldn't be able to fit in this damn bikini… I didn't even want to wear this thing."

Maka's thinking distracted her again. She should really stop thinking so much. "Then why did you? Why did you come?" Hiro was three inches away from Maka's face. He was a bit taller so he had to bend over a little bit to see her face to face. The boy grinned evilly and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to bring her closer.

"You're drunk!" She screamed and pushed Hiro away. Her cheeks were overheated and so were her ears. People were staring at them. From out in the crowd someone yelled. "You must be drunk to try to get with that dork!" Maka turned to look at the people around her. The voice didn't seem to belong to anyone, unless they changed it to hide their identity…

Maka didn't stay to hear anything else. She ended up on Kid's couch, luckily for her no one else was around. She didn't want to be there. What she wanted was to be at home, sitting on her own couch and watching some movie. Oh but she had to go. She was practically forced to come there. Maka slumped on the couch, driving herself deeper inside it as she remembered how she got to the wretched place.

"_Soul, what are you still doing here? It's been two days! How did you even get in?" Maka said. She was dressed in her usual home clothes, sweats._

"_Well, I obviously got in somehow." Soul said and turned his arm into a mini scythe._

"_You picked the lock?!" _

"_No, I asked Jack the locksmith to open it and bake me a cake while at it." Maka rolled her eyes and walked away._

"_Since I know that I can't get you go just lock the door back when you leave." Her stomach growled just as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. She would have to cook something to satisfy herself soon. "Hey, Soul? Did you eat all of the chicken?"_

"_Geez Maka, you're not fun anymore. It hasn't even been that long." Soul groaned. _

"_What about my question?" She called back._

"_Oh Maka~" Soul whined, more like moaned. He repeated that until Maka answered his call._

"_Soul! Would you stop?! That's plain disgusting!" She frowned with a tint of blush fading away from her cheeks. Since Soul showed up she had been blushing way too much and the way he was acting reminded her of her father. Those were some unpleasant thoughts. "I answered you now answer me!"_

"_You need to get out more before you get even paler than you are." Soul said, suddenly realizing how tan he was compared to Maka. "There's this pool party going on at Kid's tonight and he asked me if I could go. I need you to go too. Why? Because what if there's a sudden attack and my meister isn't there? I'm useless as a weapon if no one can fight with me." _

_Maka poked her head around the corner of the wall that was blocking the view from living room to the kitchen. "Wow, you're asking me that? Aren't you going to be embarrassed if someone sees me carrying you around? Plus I don't want to hear from all of your 'friends', I mean my enemies." She cringed at the thought of seeing Black*Star and Kid outside of school again. The bullying would be even worse off of school property._

"_Are you really asking me that? I freaking carried __you __to the nurses at school. Everyone saw me. I'm not embarrassed of you." 'Yes I am…No I'm not?' "Anyways, I'll just get to the point. If you don't come with me then I'll just spread rumors about you at school, decrease your popularity to the point when even the nerds that are way geekier than you try to mess with you, and do everything else in my power to annoy you." He took a breath and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her pigtails were basically flying straight into the air and steam was shooting out from her ears. With her face completely red and eyes looking like a forest fire as she said._

"_You're blackmailer! You no good of an excuse for a partner! I think that you were my-"_

"_Your… friend?" He smirked. Even if Maka probably didn't see him as anything close to a friend he was going to ask._

"_No acquaintance." She was still mad but at least she stopped yelling. "To me you're nothing but a partner and acquaintance." _

_Soul stood up and swiftly walked over to the girl named Maka. Grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart he said. "Feel that? It hurts. To me it feels like you've been my meister since I was thirteen, yeah that's right. If you don't come then I'll die a little inside here. Promise me that you will come?"_

_The girl choked on her words as she tried to say ok. Demon boy smiled and let go of her hand, backing up towards the door. "Cool, I'll pick you up in three hours. Oh and Maka? What I said, I didn't mean it. Well the part about you being my meister since way back… yeah I meant that. But you can't go back on your words!" The door closed and after him and the roar of the motorcycle's engine erupted. _

_Maka just stood there, frozen to the spot._

What a terrible time for Maka. She wasn't the girl she was a couple a days ago. Her guard was down just like it had been when Soul came into her bedroom. He was on top over her and she couldn't move. Just when it seemed like he was about to kiss her he backed away, shaking his head with a confused look plastered onto his face. He told her that she should keep the noise down and walked back out the door like nothing happened. Something did happen though. Well for Maka something did.

"Hey! I was… I was looking for you everywhere!" An obviously drunk person said. Maka expected it to be Hiro or Soul but instead it was… Black*Star? He was leaning against the fireplace hiccupping like an idiot.

"What do you want?" Maka rolled her eyes. She was seriously in no mood for Black*Star to be messing with her now.

"Come on baby! Don't be so mad at your soon to be husband! H-Hiro was looking for you too. He asked me to help look for you but I decided that I'd make it my own… My own… Fuck." He slammed himself down beside Maka and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is strip your panties and prepare to be snorted! B-Boarded, I meant boarded. Ha…" Black*Star had a cheesy grin on face, completed with some lazy eyes.

"W-What? People need to stop touching me! No, you're drunk too! Get your nasty hands off me!" She began tugging off his arms. Where the hell was her dictionary when she needed it? On the coffee table there were some options. A picture and Kid, Patty, and Liz, a vase and another picture of the three except it was flipped to where if you cut the room in half then it would but perfectly symmetrical.

Black*Star's grin grew as he pulled her onto him. "Why not, you're basically naked now. T-Tsubaki wouldn't act like t-this." His breath reeked with alcohol.

"I'm not her!" Maka said. She couldn't use any of Kid's stuff, he would break into a million pieces if things weren't symmetrical like he'd like. She couldn't do it even if she didn't like him much. "If you… You're an idiot, even when you are drunk." She couldn't say anything. No words could come to her fast mind, or use to be fast. Maka tore away from him and stormed away, but not before she gave him a good slap. He wouldn't remember it anyways. As she went back towards the pool party someone moved away from the door. Whoever it was had a direct view from the party to the living room and were probably spying on her and the blue goof.

She only got a glimpse of black swim trunks running away from the scene. Maka sighed and worked up enough courage to step outside of the house. If she didn't have a good time she would simply find Soul and tell him that she was leaving no matter what he said.

Taking a breath she pushed open the door and strutted out. No one played attention her being as they were either in the pool, making out in any open space, or dancing in the yard. Immediately she spotted Hiro sitting at a table. He looked depressed and it made Maka wonder if Excalibur sung another song while she was inside. If he did it only affected him. Hiro was also surrounded by a couple of his friends. Soul, Patty, Liz, Crona, and Tsubaki while Kid was near the pool complaining about how some kid's swimming wasn't right. Black*Star was still inside though Maka had a feeling that he would come out at the most awkward time.

Walking by Hiro wouldn't hurt so she did. He only watched her but his face did light up when she pasted. His eyes followed her all the way to punch bowl until Soul punched him in the arm. "You're fucking drooling again." He grumbled and went back to his plate. Hiro didn't answer, instead he just sighed.

* * *

"She may look like a dork at school but right now… She just looks so damn hot!" Hiro groaned. He covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn't let anyone other than his friends see him like this. "I just wanted to talk to her! And I wasn't even drunk yet. I can't deal with-"

"Will you shut the hell up? Your whining is getting on my nerves and I'm not in the fucking mood." Soul spat out. His friends turned to look at him surprised at how nasty he was acting. Maka had been in the house for a while now and Soul was suspecting that she was going to leave without him. Hiro had sent Black*Star to help find her, not knowing that he was already drunk.

"Soul? Don't you think that's a little bit too harsh?" Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern. He just shrugged her off and stood up.

"Someone watch my food…" He growled and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. He stopped in front of the door which would lead straight into the living room. 'I shouldn't go in… it would be awkward if I saw her in there.' Blue hair caught Soul's attention just as he placed his hand on the door knob. He could see Black*Star talk and push Maka onto him. Something in Soul's body started to ache, even when Maka slapped the bastard. 'Dammit Black*Star!' Soul screamed in his head. He didn't care if Maka could hear him or not, he just had to do something before he burst. Maka was coming towards him unaware that he was standing there.

Soul had mentally kicked himself to move. He quickly made his way back to the rest of the gang, Kid now gone. He quietly thanked Liz for guarding his food and gazed at Maka as she pasted them. Hiro had his mouth hung open so far that Soul could have sworn that it was touching the ground. He was staring at Maka's legs and that made Soul want to punch him. "You're fucking drooling again." He said as he planned Hiro's and Black*Star's deaths, their very slow and painful deaths.

"Hiro's blushing! He's a tomato!" Patty and Liz sang out. Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle and Crona just stared, unsure of what to do.

"I am not!" Hiro yelled at them and Soul grinned.

"Well, as you continuously stare at the poor girl's butt the little hero's going up. I think it's safe to say that you are." The girls blushed and Hiro checked himself.

"Again, I am not!" He wailed as Soul left them once again to see Maka. She looked bummed out as she leaned on the table with a cup and plate in hand when Soul approached her.

"Hey Maka, the party blows… I want to go home." Soul joined her and grabbed a cup too. Maka hummed and continued her lazy staring. "Our clothes are in the trunk of the motorcycle. Stay here and I'll go get them?" She hummed again. "Okay then."

Soul jogged out of the party and around the terribly large mansion. When he got to the front yard he was greeted with a maze of parked cars. He cursed himself for not remembering where he had parked the damn bike and raced through the rows of vehicles. By the time he found it he had wasted a good fifteen minutes. He sighed and threw a leg across it since he figured that he'd just bring it around the house and leave quickly. "Pick up your god damn phone; I know you hear it ringing." He phone started vibrating.

"What's up?" He answered.

"Soul, y-you won't believe what's happening right now! Can you see it from where you are?" Black*Star was laughing his ass off as he spoke.

"No? I'm in the front yard. What's going on?"

"Get back here! You'll be so surprised that this slave could actually get someone."

"Slave huh." Soul whispered after he hung up. He could hear chanting off in the distance. His bike slowly stopped at the side of the house and he jumped off. He was really excited for what he was about to see but he froze when he saw it. The crowd of people were pushed aside by Black*Star as he grabbed Soul and pulled him to see the shock of a scene. Hiro was trapping some girl in a corner as he kissed her. He didn't seem to mind the punches and kicks she gave him. Soul screamed six words over the chanting and silenced everyone else.

"Get the fuck off my meister!"

* * *

** SOOOOO did I ever mention that I also like MakaXBlack*Star and MakaXHiro? |I do not own Soul Eater|**


	5. Mishaps

"Meister? What the f-fuck do you mean by meister?! Is she yours?" Black*Star was yelling and swinging his arms around, careful not to spill his can of beer. It was hilarious seeing as he was the only one talking while something serious was happening. He continued yelling as the white guard dog stomped over to Hiro and Maka.

Soul had a scowl on his face with his narrowed red eyes set on Hiro, that bastard. Maka seemed to stop moving in all when Soul yelled. She didn't resist Hiro when he stopped kissing her, turned around to look at Soul, and gave Maka one last kiss on the cheek. Hiro was confused at why Soul was so angry; being a weapon and all shouldn't he be happy for his meister? Or he should at least just a bit happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul hissed teeth clenched together tightly as he brought both arms into an X before his chest. Just as quickly as he brought them back out they changed into scythes. With every step Soul took Hiro panicked more.

"C-Calm down, what's your problem?!" Hiro shouted. Where was Excalibur? Where was an open weapon at the moment? If he didn't act soon then he'd be in cut into nice Hiro salad. He backed up into Maka who was peeking out from over his shoulder. With him pressed up against Maka like that made Soul grow even angrier. He growl once again.

"What's my problem? What's my fucking problem?!" He stopped right in front of Hiro and held an arm up to his neck as the other changed back into a clenched fist. "I won't promise that I won't hurt you during this." And he punched him. Maka turned to her side and covered her head and roars from the gathered crowds of people filled her head. All she could see was shadows of Soul beating every inch of Hiro he while tried to get away. Someone tugged on her shoulder and pulled her away from her corner that she had called home for a few seconds.

"Don't just stand there! When Soul fights he doesn't stop till he's satisfied. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone else in the progress." Kid said as he took her over to Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona. Black*Star was still in the crowd yelling, "She's your meister? What the f-! Wait, kick his ass Soul! Teach him not to mess with your meister even though I tried to… Tried to… Kick his ass!" He was fist pumping the air with his free hand.

Maka stared at Soul whenever she could catch glimpses of him through the mass of people. "He won't stop…?" Kid shook his head and sighed, disappointed that everything was going great until the fight broke out.

"From the looks of it no, I've never seen Soul so angry. He'll probably stop when Hiro's close to death. It's seems like he's angrier than he was when Black*Star punched you…" Kid trailed off. Everyone else seem surprised, even Tsubaki.

"He… punched you?" She gasped. The former best friends exchanged a silent conversation through emotions shown through their eyes. Tsubaki shook her head and looked down at her lap. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone else? When did this happen?"

"No. It happened on the day Black*Star got in that fight with Sid. Black*Star punched me and Soul popped out of nowhere. From there Soul punched him into the wall and took me to the nurses. That's where you two found us and where we found out about Black*Star's other injuries. I guess now you know about his mystery bruise…" Maka's face was blank as she told the mini story but her eyes never left Soul.

He was winning, obviously, without using his scythe. Maka just thought that he was using that just to scare Hiro. Soul's fists were flying so fast that all you could see was a blur where ever he punched. First it was Hiro's cheek, then his chin, then his stomach. The blows were so hard that Hiro was starting to cough up blood. Hiro was not hero at the time. He flew into a table, nearly breaking it into half. Squeals of terrified yet happy girls were in the background along with the chants of "Fight, fight, fight!"

"They're almost naked!" One said. "He really does have abs!" Another yelped. "Is anyone going to stop them?" No. They'd die in the action of doing so.

There was no time for the boy the recover. He groaned out in pain as Soul picked him up by his neck and brought him over to the pool. He gasped for air, trying to tear Soul's hand away from him. "Why?" Was all he could mumble out before Soul released him into the pool, letting it sallow him whole. Soul thought about spitting into the pool like this guy did in a movie, except the pool was a dead guy, but that would be to uncool of him. Instead he let out his signature growl.

He spun around and faced the shocked mob. He pointed behind him. "If no one goes to get him, he's going to die. If he does then it was suicide since I didn't kill him and you all will be witnesses." That got the crowd moving. A couple of people bounded to the pool to fish the boy out. Soul grunted and walked away, people clearing out a path for him which lead straight to Maka. He stopped in front of her, looked at everyone else around, and grabbed her arm. "We're leaving." Was all he said and took her away, leaving eyes staring holes into their backs.

Maka was shaking as she walked beside him. Did that really just happen? She received her first kiss and the first fight over her, beside the one with her parents. "You cold or something?" Soul nudged her with his elbow. She responded quickly shaking her head. "You seem jumpy." Oh, she wondered why. They appeared by Soul's motorcycle and he took out their extra clothes. "Maka what's wrong?" She stuttered as she tried to say 'Nothing!'

He frowned and led her towards one of the many bathrooms inside the mansion. He let her change first and when she opened the door he looked at her from head to toe and asked again. "Maka what's wrong?" And again he received the same but steady reply. He didn't say anything else until they returned home. Soul threw his keys onto the coffee table and fell onto the couch. There went Maka's option of sitting down and watching a movie. She tried to shuffle past him and into her room but he caught her arm. She froze and chills ran up her spine. "Sit down with me?" She did was he asked though she sat an arm's length away. "Maka… Come closer." Soul pulled her to where they were sitting side by side. "Maka, I'll ask on more time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" She exclaimed. "Soul… Nothing's wrong." She let her head hit the back of couch, not taking notice of it slowly sliding towards Soul's shoulder.

"You sure? You're still shaking and you're….cold." Soul put a warm hand up and cupped her cheek. Maka blushed but didn't pull away. "So, would you care to explain to me what happened?" Maka looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well after a few minutes after you left Hiro approached me. He began talking to me and he tried kiss me. He got a little mad when I backed away and trapped me in a corner. From there I yelled which attracted attention and he kissed me. I tried to push him away but instead he pushed himself onto me. That's when you came in. And you know the rest…" Her head finally rested on Soul and he just wrapped his arms around her. "S-Soul?"

"Shut up. You're cold and shaking. I'm just trying to help." No you're not. Although he had a bored expression on his face, he was blushing wildly.

"Thanks…" Maka sighed. They sat in silence until Soul broke. Maka was squirming and moving into different positions.

"Dammit Maka stop it!" He yelled.

"Stop what?" She was looking at him like he acting like, well, like he was acting now.

"Your freaking jabbing my side with your toothpick arms! Frickin' hurts! Maka, are you crying?" He groaned and shook her. "Come on stop." But she didn't. "Are you serious right now? Stop it! You're making me feel bad." Maka started shaking even more now and Soul shifted her towards him.

Maka was beaming as she raised a hand and let it sail across the albino's face. He looked shocked but laughed. It didn't discourage him that a girl tricked him.

"Good one Albarn."

"Thanks, Ev- Soul." She corrected herself, not wanting the same situation that happened a couple of days ago to happen again.

Soul held her there in that spot. The great thing for Soul was that Maka didn't fight and that she actually let him do that. He grinned and moved closer, staring at the green orbs in front of him. There was a pounding in his chest. It hurt, it hurt badly. His heart boomed as if it had been dead for an eternity and it was finally reviving. Then his phone went off. It was some unknown number along with an unknown name. Carrie? Was Jim Carrey calling him?

"That was…"

"I'm going to bed now."

"Bed, really? Right now? Can't that wait at least until...?" Soul turned his body away from Maka and stared at the curtains. He actually thought that the moment before something was about to happen, felt pretty damn good. To be releasing what he had kept in for more than 72 hours would be cool. To finally mess with the girl that he wasn't but was attracted to.

"Soul, now it's my turn. What's wrong?" Maka pitied him for that one moment.

"It's just that, I don't like you at all. You're too small with those long legs of yours. To childish for my liking I guess you could say, yet... It confuses me that I kind of enjoy being around you. I feel like I've always been around you. I can be myself around you when I'm a, supposedly at school, jerk. A douchebag, a dickhead, a… what did you call me that one day?"

"A fucktard?" Her pity was gone and was replaced with a little bit of anger.

"Yeah that. I don't even think that's a word." Soul sighed and pulled her into another hug. He rested his head on top of hers. "I need to get you some beer. You're going to forgot all about this. Right now you don't remember anything that happened from when you left Black*Star on the couch to now. Now, what did I just say?" He tightened his grip on her.

"Black*Star let me go?" Maka said uneasily. She let out a cracked laughed which sounded like a broke Santa decoration.

"Good. So, I only saw when Black*Star pushed you onto to his lap… What happened?" Maka pulled away then stood up.

"I… Don't want to talk about it!" Heat was beginning to rise up onto her cheeks and Maka stepped away into her bedroom actually. She left a mad Soul on the couch gripping the cushions.

"Wait! Does that mean that you like him? Do you like Hiro too?" He yelled.

"Maybe, I mean Black*Star is pretty cool and nice when he wants to be. Such a man! Oh and Hiro, don't get me started! That boy could take me and we would fly away into the sunset together… I think I'm going to have dreams of us cuddling tonight. Don't disturb us." Maka slammed the door shut and rolled her eyes. She wondered if she put enough sarcasm into that short speech.

"Pfft, as if I care, I was just wondering you pigtailed brat." He announced and ruffled his already messy hair. He could hear Maka saying something about him spying on her.

Maka Albarn was almost kissed twice that night. Someone ended up with every bone in his body fractured. Soul Eater didn't but did admit that he had little feelings for Maka Albarn. Soul Eater didn't Maka Albarn. Later that night Soul Eater would give the Maka Albarn some drinks, mostly beer. In the morning Maka Albarn would have a hangover and wouldn't remember a thing that happened last night but Soul Eater would. And somewhere in the distance there would be a blue haired werewolf howling at a creepy laughing moon.

* * *

"Maka, Maka, MAKA!"

"Soul?!" Maka gasped as she shot up in her bed.

"No, it's me Crona." Crona said and helped pull someone else in from the window. Maka crossed her arms and gazed impatiently. Tsubaki slipped in without making a sound, even when she hit the ground.

"What are-?" Maka began to groan in pain as her head started to throb at a ridiculous rate.

"What Maka? Wait, do have a hangover? You're not the girl I use to know!" Tsubaki laughed though she was surprised at the teen and very disappointed. Maka had broken their oath of never drinking and another sad thing that was that she couldn't properly answer a question. Her answers would be either groans or some weird noise that no stomach should ever make. "Crona and I thought that we should make up for hanging out with Kid, Black*Star, and Soul, and for what happened at the party." Oh the party, the little get-together that happened not even seven hours ago.

"….7:00 A.M?"

"Yeah at seven, I feel so sneaky." Tsubaki giggled. 'Sneaky? You out of all of us feel sneaky? Gosh this hurts.' Maka though out too fast. "We figured that we'd go early! We also didn't want to waste the whole day planning out what we were going to do."

"So, we are going to go when Death City takes us!" Oh joy.

Tsubaki and Crona weren't wearing their usual clothes. Tsubaki was in converses and a skirt, topped off with a regular tank and a small jacket. Crona on the other hand was wearing pants, Nikes, a more of a boy's kind of shirt, and a jacket.

"Where did? Crona, clothes?" Maka heaved a sigh, relieved that the pain was finally subsiding into steady throbbing.

"Those," Tsubaki motion to Crona "Are some of Black*Star's clothes. I bet your wondering where he is huh? Well last time I checked he was pasted out on the kitchen floor."

"I'm not surprised..."

"Well get dressed, brush your teeth and do anything else so we can go before its January!"

"It's April."

"Exactly, because of you we'll Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, and your birthday!" Maka's birthday was the day where she would spend time with her friends and try to avoid her father, which she never could.

"Okay, okay! I'll be ready in an hour." Maka teased and rolled out of her bed. She stumbled over piles of work and books on her way to her dresser. "Ah!" She suppressed the pain of stubbing her toe on the end of one book. The book wasn't small either; try two Eragon books and an encyclopedia mashed together to form some nightmare from every kid's dream. Well besides Maka.

"Hurry, Maka! Wait… Did anyone else hear that?" Crona squeaked. The floorboards groaned outside of Maka's door. Maka and Crona froze while Tsubaki did what any good assassin would, hide. An angry grumble knocked on it before it came in, body and all.

"What did I tell you?" Was all Soul could say before Tsubaki shot up from behind and hit him in the back of his head. He fell asleep instantly.

"Tsubaki?!" Both Maka and Crona yelled, Maka doing more than a hiss. Tsubaki just shrugged and stepped over him.

"I didn't know? It's was instinct!" She laughed nervously and crouched down and began lifting up his arms. "He's out cold…"

"What the heck, he's dead!" Maka was walking trenches in the form of circles into the floor. This morning was going just perfect. "Tsubaki I'm not a murder! I refuse to stand trial! Not today! Not in my house!"

"Maka shut up, get a hold of yourself woman! He's fine, just asleep, you're giving Ragnarok a headache and he's complaining like crazy!"

"Ragnarok? Who's that?"

"Nobody, just can we just go now?"

"Hold on, let me change…" Maka exhaled and did what she asked to do. Her bathroom was calling her as she stepped closer to it. Washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair was out of the way quickly and they were out. Out of Maka's window, but not before she took one last look at the unconscious Soul lying on her carpet.

"So, where's the car, the thing of transportation of which we need?"

"Oh, we thought that we'd walk." Tsubaki sweetly smiled and glanced at Crona. She was playing with the strings of his coat.

Maka nodded and tapped her foot against the pavement. "OH, okay I see, well I'm going back inside now."

"Wait! You're coming with us! We have to have some best friend time! Maka please, you have too." The other two friends pulled on her arms and started to drag her down the street, ignoring the shouts and struggling.

"Stop, let me go guys! I swear I'll wake up everyone in this city if you don't let me go!" Maka growled, sounding much like Soul. He was starting to rub off on the poor girl.

"Maka I swear that I will do everything in my assassin power to make you wake up."

'What does that even mean?!' Maka didn't talk. Not after the usually sweet to everyone girl just threatened her. 'Where are we going first…?'

'Maka…?'

'Soul….?! You can hear me?'

'Do we have to go through this again? What did you mean by that, where are-"

This was getting to weird for Maka. She cut him off, he was fading away anyways as she was dragged further and further away from her own home.

* * *

"Hey Black*Star." Soul said as he drained the bathtub. He was trying to wake up by taking a bath, which happened to magically overflow after Soul took a ten minute break to watch TV. After that he would find Maka.

"Soul? Dude I just woke up and my bloody head hurts. What 'a want?"

"Is Tsubaki there?"

"I don't know… I'm on the floor right now, I think that there's some chick in the closet but I don't want to get up. Why did you want to know? If you like her…"

"Yeah I'd totally like some of that ass, no I don't idiot. She's taller than both of us anyway." Soul covered the phone as Black*Star yelled 'so?!' "ANYWAYS, Maka's gone and someone took her. I only saw one person in her room when I walked in. Help me track her down."

"Oh yeah, she's your meister? That dork? What was with the whole saving thing last night? Also I thought you were here. In your room! But no, the peasant is at some flat chested girl's house. I bet she isn't good at sex." Black*Star was flopping around on the floor, banging his fists on the kitchen's island.

Even though Soul was irked by his friend's comment, he tried to keep it cool. "Well, maybe? Last night you tried to fuck her. Don't you remember? You were so stoned."

"I did not! I wasn't that drunk!"

"You were hanging from the balcony screaming and saw some fat dude with a huge beard, and then you screamed 'Hagrid! I'm a what? No, I'm not a wizard! I'm a what? A wizard…?' The funny thing was that in your head Hagrid was actually speaking back. Then you dropped into the pool. Hiro, Kid and me had to get you out." Soul chuckled until he said Hiro. Hiro… Maybe, just maybe, he took Maka.

"I don't even watch that Perry Totter crap!"

"Harry Potter."

"The fuck ever… What was the reason you called in the first place?"

"Help me track down Maka." Black*Star remained silent. He stared up towards the ceiling while Soul was busy at mopping up the unwanted water. "Star, are you there? If you hung up I'm going to kill you."

"Who are you? You're not Soul, not the Soul that was my best friend. You're some dude who's been worrying about some girl that popped out of nowhere and caring more about her then your real friends. If the Soul I know would at least ask about them before asking about a stupid girl. Talk to me again when you find the real Soul." Then Black*Star did hang up. He left Soul in a shocked state. The star haired goof was being serious, real serious, the tone of his voice made Soul flinch.

Black*Star sighed as he ended the call and threw the house phone that he found randomly by him when he woke up. The party was a blast. He and Tsubaki were the last ones of the group to leave, being as Soul left two hours into the party and Kid and the Thompsons lived at the party. He brought a few friends back along with him, they were probably still there, and passed out. He found himself in the kitchen and talking to someone he didn't know.

He realized that he would have to get up at some point. Tsubaki was probably upstairs sound asleep; she wouldn't have walked home at 2:00 in the morning, well not at alone. The lad stood up and marched up the stairs towards Soul's apparently old room. "WAKE UP TSUBAKI! Black*Star's awake so everyone else should be too!" He busted into the room and a wide grin hooked on his face.

She wasn't there. All of Soul's things were in the exact same place as they were when he left. Even his bed was in the same mess. Maybe she was in his room? He couldn't blame her if she was, his room was awesome. A huge TV, game devices everywhere, a stereo, and a small gym tucked into a corner was every man's dream. Black*Star just wasn't allowed to have a mini refrigerator in the room. That was one of the few apartment rules.

Just as Black*Star put his hand on the door knob a girl came stumbling up the stairs. She looked like a wreck with her frizzy hair and heavy eyes. Her clothes were torn though Black*Star didn't remember her coming in the house with any, other than her swimsuit. "What the hell?"

"Did you kidnap me? You're one of the popular boys right?" She mumbled and held on to the door for support. Star smiled as he recalled the good days where just him, Soul, and Kid would walk around being treated like kings, now if was just him and Kid with a couple of girls.

"No? Did you kidnap me?" He said and watched her reaction. She was bug eyed and actually considered the thought of kidnapping someone.

"I don't know! Black*Star did I? Did I kidnap you?" She was tugging on her hair and starting to sweat.

"Get out. You can pass for a hobo…" Black*Star sighed and sworn that he could hear Tsubaki scowl at him. "Okay, okay! I got it… Just come with me. I need to go out anyways. Maybe one of your friends can get you." The girl just nodded and followed him out. What he was wearing now seemed fine, but he felt like he forgot something. He didn't even check his room instead he checked his garage. The car was there yet Tsubaki had the key since she was the only one able to drive. "Damn, Black*Star refuses to walk!" He slapped the side of the car.

The girl behind him frowned. "What? You can't drive?"

"No, I have a car just for decoration!" He glared at her.

"Oh, well that's just stupid."

"You're just like Patty!"

* * *

**What's this? Another sloppy chapter? Uploaded early? Well I'll tell you why, the laptop that I'm using will be disappearing in the next two days and I'll have to get a beta, Destini, if I want to continue this story. Now I'm wondering if you guys want me to. Also~~~~~ I'm going to give requests to my three reviewers~ kelisanimefreakmitchell, BeriForeverFan, and CutieDestyy! Thanks for the reviews and I super happy that you guys actually review this sloppy story!**


	6. Dreams and Things

"Hurry..."

"Up!"

Both Black*Star and Tsubaki yelled, both on the opposite sides of town, Tsubaki's command sounded more gentle towards her target, though. The girls had managed to bring Maka to a shoe store and keep her there. Almost immediately, Maka started to voice her complaints once again, resulting in people staring at her weirdly. Refusing to enter the store, Maka tied herself to the nearest pole.

"Just great..." Tsubaki sighed, while Crona shivered because of the stares she was receiving.

...

Black*Star on the other hand was yelling from the top of a building. The unclaimed girl was still following him as he jumped around for trouble. He literally jumped from building to building. After arguing over the fact of having no car and how the girl with no name was not Patty, they finally set off. "Carry me." Black*Star would say and get a giggle as a response.

...

Soul was finally throwing the wet towels in the hamper. He decided not to take his oh so needed bath and head out to find his new meister. At the moment he was rolling down the streets on his orange Harley Davidson with eyes searching through the little crowds of people of Death City.

...

* * *

"Maka you're not going to stay there!" Tsubaki frowned and tapped her foot against the concrete.

"Just watch me." The pigtailed girl stated and hugged the pole tighter. Maka didn't care if she was receiving weird stares from the people passing by her. What she wanted was to go home. She didn't even care if Soul was there, maybe she'd give a little effort to get him to leave even though she knew that he wouldn't.

Maka's arms were locked together like handcuffs around some poor man's wrist. Her legs were crisscrossed around the pole and were slowly sliding down it along with the rest of her body.

The door to the café beside the shoe shop opened suddenly. A rather tall and built man stepped out with his arms busy with many coffee mugs and donned in a stained apron. He squinted at the two girls and awkward heshe and they stared back, except Maka who was holding on to the pole too tight and complaining too much to notice.

Both girls had to look up at the man and wonder why he was working in a coffeehouse instead of a gym. He smiled warmly at Tsubaki,Crona, and Maka beside walking closer. His face was suddenly splattered with concern.

"You three are scaring away my customers! Please remove your friend and leave. If you must be here then calm her down." Tsubaki dipped her head and proceeded to get Maka to move. Again she got the same result, Maka just shooked her head with closed eyes and said no.

"Take me home. I will not move until you do! I swear I'll do something! Crona help me!" Pink hair shook a little as Crona fidgeted with his/her jacket pockets.

"How do you expect us to take you home if you don't move?!" Tsubaki said for the fifth time. She was becoming very impatient with the younger girl. Now Tsubaki could handle Black*Star better because he would move. Too much actually. "You're being lazy."

"Who are you calling so stubborn that even a mule would be a better meister than me?!" Maka shook a fist at Tsubaki.

"I didn't even say that!"

They continued to argue and more people passed the coffeehouse. Dismayed, the café's owner flipped his phone open. He smiled and laughed as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line. Soon after the call ended a cop car turned the corner and came to a stop beside the tiny group.

"Is there a problem here?" A plump officer grunted when he rolled the window down. The two girls that were yelling up a storm were silenced. They turned to Crona who shrugged her shoulders. Then they looked towards the other man. The man who was nodding and pointing towards them, more towards Maka.

"These girls were taking my business away. They were destroying public and my property. If you take a look inside my shop you'll see that there are busted coffee pots and cups everywhere. As for public property this girl," he officially pointed one of his fat fingers at Maka "Was beating the pole that she's holding onto."

The police officer looked at his partner then at the girls. His bud nodded and they both stepped out of the car. One went inside and one stayed.

"What's your names kids?" He asked.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Crona."

"Maka Albarn."

"Albarn? I believe that we had a Albarn recently! Don't tell me that you are Spirit Albarn's daughter." Maka groaned but nodded, though she wasn't very proud of it.

"Story checks out." The other policeman said when he came back out with a box of doughnuts. "Seems like we got three more. Thanks Joe." He steadied his head on his bald head.

"Alrighty, hands behind your..." The plump one didn't get to finish. All three girls were gone. Running down the sidewalk was more like it.

"Run!" Maka was screaming to her friends. "I told you to take me home but no! You didn't!" They turned a corner as sirens and flashing lights followed them.

"You have two legs, use them!" With Tsubaki in the lead the three musketeers bounded away. As they ran they passed a yelling teenaged boy and a girl with cut up clothes and a orange motorcycle. The cops weren't far away from them now.

"Get out the way!" Crona said before the three bodies collided with three more. "Sorry, I warned you!" She/He said as she/he helped herself/himself up. She didn't wait for Maka and Tsubaki to get up before she started running again. There was a skidding noise and a roar of a engine following by a questioning yell of "Tsubaki?!".

Tsubaki didn't say anything as she picked Maka up. They took off, this time down a narrower street, and dodged trash cans and signs. Maka wanted to speak but she feared that if she did she wouldn't be able to run as fast, that she would run out of breath. She started to imagine the worst. The police were probably on her tail. She would probably trip and get caught easily. She would cave in in any second now and double over, falling while Tsubaki would be so far away from her. Something flashed by her. Was her vision failing? Was she seeing things now as her chest became heavier?

"Maka!" Tsubaki disappeared from her side and there was a thud on the nearest rooftop. A familiar voice had taken Tsubaki and now Maka was alone as she tried to outrun the one thing that she couldn't, she was sure of it. It was like a horror movie to her. The cops were ironically the psycho murder, she was split up from her friends, and in the end she would die a terrible death. The death would be jail. The jail would be her home for many days. Home. Oh Maka couldn't explain how much she wanted to be home.

"Albarn!" Her heart dropped. She would be caught soon and no one would be able to bail her out of the holding cell. She wanted to cry at the moment as her feet continued to pound against the pavement. 'Damn it! I shouldn't have ran! Why am I still running? If I continue I'll be in worse trouble!'

"Why are you still running? I've been calling your name for more than five minutes!" Soul said and patted the seat behind him. Where did he come from? His bike was reflecting the sunlight as her ride beside the running Maka. He cocked his head to one side then looked straight into her wide eyes.

"W-What? Where are the c-" Maka slowed down and kept up a steady pace.

"Cops? What cops? Never heard of them before."

"Then how did you-"

"Know what you were going to say? Come on Maka we're partners, right? Hop on." He tugged on her sleeve and pulled her on over. "Maka? Maka. Maka?!" The more he said her name the more feminine it became. Maka was starting to question reality now. She was sure that Soul wasn't allowed to ride on the sidewalk, that the cops should had captured her by then, and that Soul didn't have a female voice. She knew that for sure as many time as she heard his voice.

Then she blinked. Instead of opening her eyes the the scene she saw before, she opened them to a store. She knew this store, it was the store she hated the most. It was meant for only teens and younger girls and Maka was stuck in between those two choices. When she came to the realization of what was going on she started to groan, though she was relieved. Both Tsubaki and Crona were clinging to both sides of her with worry filled eyes.

Maka let out a sigh and smiled. "It was just dream..." No cops, no jail.

"Well it was more of a daydream. You weren't asleep, your eyes were open. It didn't look right and it scared me, I didn't know how to deal with it so I told Tsubaki." Crona mumbled from under his/her jacket.

"Oh, how embarrassing..." grumbled Maka and rested her hand on one of the clothes rack to steady herself, much like the cop from her dream.

"Well what's in the past is in the past. I don't know you you zoned out before this but I was talking about going somewhere to get a drink. I didn't get my daily coffee this morning, you Crona?" Tsubaki said as she paid for a shirt.

"I don't even drink coffee..." Crona said.

"Oh, then would you guys mind if we stop by the café? It's not-!" Tsubaki started, but Maka interrupted, shrilly.

"Café?!" Maka screeched. All eyes were on her. "I, uh, don't like those kind of places?"

* * *

"You're so slow!" Black*Star yelled to the unnamed girl. "I can't do anything with you around." The girl giggled and pointed a finger in his face. "Stop! I've had enough of you!" He slapped the hand away and started to walk away from her.

"Wait!" She said, finally saying something other than laughing and giggling. Black*Star was a couple feet away now and it seemed like he wasn't going to turn back. With his beady eyes and scowl set on deep on his face, he became smaller and smaller as he headed towards any place where the girl wouldn't be.

The female started after him, after all he was the only person that she knew. He had been kind to her in the short time period of them being together and she wanted to keep that. She just moved to Death City and didn't know many people. On the first day of going to Shibusen she had become instantly popular. Maybe not as popular as Soul Eater and Black*Star, but well known.

People wouldn't ask for her name, just refer to her as the new girl or the 'damn shes hot' girl. Her first friends were fake. They just wanted to be near her to be noticed, they didn't care if it was only for a minute. They just wanted to use her. But Black*Star didn't. He didn't exactly care about her but her did use her and she liked that, she didn't dare to lose that feeling.

"Black*Star! Come back!" She called waving one hand up in the air. He was a good ways away, and he was just walking while unnamed girl was chasing after him. She was panting when she finally reached him. Black*Star had his hands caressing the back of his head and different expression resting on his face. He was grinning widely and lifting his legs up a feet away from the ground with every step he took. You didn't have to look at him to tell that he was ready to burst, the energetic aura that was flowing off of him was so strong that you could feel it a mile away.

"I KNEW A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME, THE GREAT AND AMAZING BLACK*STAR!" He boomed then started laughing. A pain was rising from within his chest but he ignored it. Instead he just held his ribs and continued to walk. "But look, I don't care what you do, just don't put your hands in my face and answer me when, if, I ever talk to you." The girl leaned over as she walked beside him, her bangs covered her face when she titled her back a bit to glance at him.

"S-sure." she feebly gave him a thumbs up.

"By the way, what's your name?" Black*Star said with his high pitched voice, now hands held back up to his head.

"J-"

"Oh! Free food!" And the big star was off once again. The girl frowned and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, resuming her little chase. On that day she had received the most exercise that she had in a way and she felt like she was going to explode, she was clearly out of shape.

She found Black*Star chowing down on three dishes and six perfectly clean ones sitting on the left of him. Apparently they had entered a chinese restaurant.

"Classy." She said and sat in the booth across from him. Would he offer her some food? How did he order and clean six, now ten, plates all under a minute? Was he sure that the food was free? She leaned out of the booth and looked behind him to see a poster. 'Free buffet,24 hour special come in or get out!' There was more but she didn't get to see before Black*Star shifted his head, blocking her view of the poster.

"Hey, can you make yourself useful and hand me the salt?" He said, his mouth comically overflowing with food, and spreading onto his face.

"Tch. Get it yourself." She said and pushed the salt to the farthest corner of table, away from Black*Star. He grunted and reached for it the same moment when the girl lifted it and held it behind her. His face turned into a determined smirk then. He joined her on her side of the booth and reached for it. Unnamed girl moved the salt container back into its original place, the result of having Black*Star reach around her to get it. His arm rested across her shoulders as he grabbed his prize.

"Haha! Got i-!"

"Black*Star?" A tall long haired teenaged girl stood at the entrance, two other girls flanking her, a ash blonde and a light pink.

"Tsubaki?!"

* * *

"The coffee shop isn't that necessary r-right?" Maka laughed nervously, taking one of Tsubaki's habits.

"Of course! Only Deathbucks have actual good coffee, Maka." Tsubaki said and shoved her bags through the exit of the mall. She had been throwing money around like a drunk sailor in the last four hours.

"But it's past 4 o'clock now. Do you really need it?"

"Why can't we go?"

"Well, uh," Maka stuttered as she debated on telling her about her dream. She had been trying to avoid it. Every time she thought about, she blushed. And it was all because of Soul. He unlocked some kind of feeling like no one else did and Maka was badly confused. She was definitely not attracted to the pure white sheepdog, that she was sure. But was she really? No, she denied it. Besides he annoyed her greatly, along with his little group of friends.

"Well..?" Tsubaki looked confused.

"Because! Y-You'll have to carry all those bags around everywhere! I bet you didn't think about that, remember, someone different being their car." Maka taunted her, though no one really won. They would still have to walk now.

Crona who was forgotten, piped up. "Lets hurry up, it looks like it's about to rain..." she covered her eyes as she looked up at the scary, laughing sun. Dark clouds were gathering by it.

"You're right Crona... Hurry up and decide Tsubaki." Maka said as she copied Crona.

"Where else are we going to eat at then if we can't go to Deathbucks?" She sighed as she accepted defeat.

"Well, theres always Subway." Maka hinted as she smiled greatly and acted all innocent.

"You got money?" Tsubaki smiled even wider. If they could go to Deathbucks then they're were not going to Subway. Her smile looked evil.. Like she was trapped in insanity.

"Look! There's a free buffet over there! Free!" Crona said and rushed over to it, barely missing a passing car. It honked and an angry yell followed by it, not to mention a bird. A bird that was shot, directly towards Crona. But she didn't notice as she gazed at the poster in the window. 'Free buffet,24 hour special come in or get out! Group of nine will have to pay. We may not serve all desired food. No refills! No blue haired boy with a empty, half empty, or full stomach allowed! You eat too much.' Crona laughed as she recognized the described boy to be Black*Star.

"Crona! You almost got hit, you have to be more careful or I swear I'll put a leash on you!" Maka said as she shook Crona violently by the shoulders.

Tsubaki agreed as she read the examined the poster that Crona pretty much risked her life for. A dark shade of red spread across her face when she knew that the restaurant had banned Black*Star. She jaw dropped and she held the rim of her shirt, bags still in hand. Tsubaki was in the middle of feeling terrified and embarrassed.

"Whoa, way to go Star." Maka said with a smartass grin. She would definitely use the poster against Black*Star if she ever spoke to him again. "What now? Is he going to cheat on you and swear that he didn't?" she laughed as Tsubaki grew even more terrified.

"It's starting to rain guys." Crona said and held her hand out to feel a drop of water land in the center of her palm. "We should go in now."

They agreed and walked in, Maka on one side on Tsubaki and Crona on the other. Tsubaki dropped all of her bags as she mouth dropped for the second time that day.

"Black*Star?"

"Tsubaki?! I-I swear its not what it looks like! I was reaching for some pepper! No, salt!" Black*Star said. His booth was in the middle of the store and it contained him and some other girl. He had his arm around her and it definitely looked like he was on a date with her. "I don't even know her name!"

"Oh, so maybe he will..." Maka gasped. She was surprised, yet she wasn't. All men were like her papa. Black*Star proved that he was one of them.

Tsubaki was even madder now. He was cheating on her with a girl whose name he didn't even know? Who did he think he was? Some kind of rich popular dude who got all the girls? Tsubaki thought not! "How could you!" She whispered from under her breath. "Maka, Crona hold my bags."

"Kick his ass Tsubaki, we got yo bags!" Both Maka and Crona said in sync. They were a entire cheer squad for Tsubaki at the moment and they both wanted to see Black*Star get what he deserved.

"Tsubaki I swear I'm not cheating on you!" Black*Star pleaded as Tsubaki stomped closer.

"If you're not cheating on me then why is your arm still around her jerk?" People from other booths were watching, some even recording Tsubaki and Black*Star's argument.

Black*Star quickly snatched him arm away. "See? I was-" he didn't finish because Tsubaki took a plate of his free food and smashed it in his face. Barbecue was smothered onto his face as Tsubaki added another plate. A sync of "OOOOO's" arose from the crowd of people. Some people laughed and made rude comments about Black*Star and how he got 'served'. Actually he was a custom dish, made at the table. Tsubaki smirked and took Black*Star's drink.

"Now... where should I put this.." She said as she eyed Black*Star. He didn't move. He could have easily been mistaken as a statue. A messy statue.

"Down his pants!" Someone yelled.

"No, take my drink and pour them all over him! He deserves it!" Now that was Crona who didn't even have a drink to begin with.

"On his head!" The was a good option.

"Bingo." Tsubaki said and dumped the red fanta on top of the non moving Black*Star. It almost looked like he had blood coming from his forehead.

Tsubaki frowned as she bent down to look him straight in the eye. He was staring at the floor, refusing to let anyone see his face. "You hurt me. Remember when you said boyfriends are suppose to be nice? Well this is not nice. Not at all Black*Star. I didn't hurt you as bad as you hurt me. What I did was not even close to how bad I feel right now. It's over, and it hasn't even been long. You hear me? Huh? Answer me!" He remained silent, still staring at the same spot, the floor, his only source of comfort. Tsubaki sighed angrily and stood up again. "Thanks for this Black*Star. I'll never make this mistake again." She said and turned on her heels. Just as she reached for the door, it opened. From the other side someone shouted.

"Damn weather. Damn rain! Damn it Maka!"

Tsubaki stopped in her tracks and back away from the door as lightning struck. All you could see from the person was its silhouette. You could also see the eyes, and boy were they angry.

* * *

A/N (1) : This is CutieDestyy, I helped rephrase and edit some things, but not too much so it still seems like Jade *RadarButts* story, I hope you liked it!

A/N (2): DID YOU READ ITTT, READ ITTT, DID YOU READ ITTTT, READ IT, NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO READ IT, SHOW ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU TAKE A DRINK, JUST READ IT,READ IT, JUST READ IT, READ IT, JUST READ IT, READ IT, JUST READ IT, READ IT... One to many references. I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE. WRITERS BLOCK gtfo. Okay! This is Jade and as you see CutieDestyy did blah blah blah. So she came over and helped. if she saw the rest of the chapter then she definitely would have changed some things. Whoa this A/N is huge.


	7. Breakups Without Makeups

Soul had been riding around all day, occasionally stopping at bookstores and any other places that his meister could be. He was even taking a risk of traveling to the side of the city that he hated most and that was all for Maka. He figured that if he took someone then that would be the place where he'd go. "Maka!" He called as he rolled down the streets.

"Look at that Justin," someone said as Soul passed. " New meat…" he grabbed the bat next to him and jumped off of the apartment steps, his buddy, Justin, following. It seemed weird that Justin could hear considering that he had his death buds in.

"Yeah, yeah Giriko. You don't have to scream." Justin said ironically.

Soul cursed anything that came to mind. He was hungry and mad. He had no clue where that smart for a blonde could be. Then he smiled. For the first time in a while he actually smiled instead of showing off his infamous smirk. Soul was thinking about how Maka would probably yell and throw a book at his face if she had heard his previous thought.

As weird as it sounded he wouldn't mind being hit with a good romance novel at the moment. He could put up with Maka just like how Tsubaki could put up with Black*Star, how Liz and Patty could put up with Kid's severe OCD, and how Crona could put up with his nervousness, even if he claimed that he didn't know how to deal with it. Now as Soul dug deep into the dark side of the city the clouds began to gather into a massive grey cloud. The black shadows from the buildings on each side of Soul grew unbelievably dark, pitch black. He would have to find shelter soon.

Something, no, someone was standing in the middle of the road. Whoever it was, was in Soul's way. Maybe he'll move when he saw Soul. But he didn't. He definitely saw Soul because was facing him clearly.

"Dammit..." Soul said as he slowed down. "Hey! You with the earbuds, can you move?" The person didn't move. Another figure appeared from behind him with a crooked smile.

"What a nice, pretty bike you have... I could use some new parts." He said and leaned on his friend's shoulder. " Eh Justin? I'm getting a little rusty." He swung the bat around in his hand.

The male, apparently named Justin, took one of his earbuds out and eyed the other weapon. " Whatever, lets just take the bike already." His lazy eyes never left Soul as he spoke.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Soul was acting sarcastic. But by the looks of the two in front of him, Soul would be rolling down the streets in no time. A bony emo looking teen and a man who had a twitching problem would be a piece of cake, sushi in Soul's case. "What's with the get-up? And what's wrong with your face? Looks like you've been in a blender."

"You lil' shit." Giriko hissed and stepped forward. Justin put up a arm to stop him, eyes still locked on Soul. "What?" The man hissed again this time directed at Justin.

"Just push him off and take the bike. It's as simple as that, don't make it harder than it should be." Law's voice was calm yet annoyed. It was completely different than his comrade.

"Yeah I got you Law. You know you're starting to piss me off." Giriko grunted and smashed a fist into his palm, the hand that held the forgotten bat.

"Giriko..."

"I got it! I got it, geez."

Soul just smirked and played with engine, flaring it up a couple of times. "Wanna play huh? Lets play." The teenager felt like he had an advantage as he gripped the handlebars. Then someone tugged on his jacket. Behind him several men stood. They looked angry and desperate for a good clobbering.

" You got something to say? Well hurry up, you're wasting my time." Soul said and dragged a hand down his face, suddenly remembering why he was out in the first place.

"Look at this boys! This twig thinks he's a badass!" One of the man boomed, starting a five second laugh session which ended by an abrupt stop of a hand. The one who spoke stepped up and grabbed Soul by the collar, lifting him off his motorcycle. His feet were dangling as he stared up at the dark sky. Maka could be in pain at the moment while Soul was stuck in that position.

The man started to speak trash about how he owned the streets of the side of town that they were in, of course he was quiet so Giriko and Justin couldn't hear him. Though Justin did, really he just watched the man's ridiculously large mouth.

Soul sighed and let the other male say one last word before he knocked him out. Seeing as Soul was was a foot off the ground he could easily knee the man in the groin. He was dropped to the ground as the man fell to his knees, and began to repeatedly punch him in different places. The last blow was to the mans head. " So, anyone else have time to waste mine?" Yes. The more men that rushed towards him with clubs and broken pipes, the more he took out. Now it was once again only Soul, his bike, Giriko, and Justin standing in the middle of the street.

"Not bad but I could teach you more." Giriko remarked and spit at the ground.

'Disgusting...' Was all Soul thought as he watched Giriko wipe his mouth and take the cigarette that Justin handed to him.

"Alright you little twerp, it's time to get the best ass whopping that your father never gave you." Giriko grinned when Soul seemed a bit disturbed.

He was. Eater was very disturbed, so disturbed that when he heard the word 'father' he flinched. Soul had no father so this 'Giriko' dude didn't know what he was saying.

"What's wrong little boy? Did I make you mad? Does me saying your old man make you mad? What, is he dead? Show me his grave so I can dance on it!"

"Shut up! You're just rambling on about something that you don't even know about!" Soul's voice was deep and harsh. You would think that he was in pain if you looked into his crimson eyes.

He couldn't stay there anymore. He had more important things to do and he couldn't stand to hear anymore of his so called father. Soul retreated back to his bike then started it. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Giriko mess with him like that.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Saws appeared on Giriko's arms as Soul raced towards him, his own arm transformed into a scythe. He threw the bat aside, he wouldn't be needing the wood at the moment. Justin didn't seem amused when Giriko didn't ask him if he could take this one.

Just when it looked like Soul going to crash one of his tires into Giriko's face, he turned. With his arm that was a scythe he used to slashed at Giriko's arms. The blade was caught by the quick saws. Sparks were bouncing off the two weapons and in that short second, Soul felted like he was sure to lose.

He had to leave. It was going to rain any second now and he couldn't stand getting his baby wet. Of course he meant his precious bike. "I hope you get lung cancer!" Soul screamed as he departed from Giriko and soon the two men's sight.

"You didn't go full on with him." Justin said, taking his skull earbuds out and tossing them onto his shoulders. " I thought you were the type to kill and steal."

"I am. But did you see his eyes? The hair? I've seen that before somewhere. I just don't know where. When I saw him I got a bad vibe and I'm going to figure out why." Giriko's saws dissolved and reappeared under his feet, increasing his height. Before he could move Justin put a hand on a tensed Giriko's shoulder. He turned Giriko to face him and spoke doubtfully.

"You don't think he could be..."

"It's possible."

* * *

Soul was cursing the world and everything in existence again. He felt weak. Cool guys like him weren't suppose to run away like that. It took everything in him to stop himself from turning around and beating the crap out of that damned saw man. To Soul, the only thing good about the man was this sound that the saws made.

"Maka... Where the hell are you! Where the hell am I!?" He knew that he would have to stop and ask for directions but in the neighbor he was in wouldn't be the ideal place to do so. The hair on Soul's neck was tingling as if someone was sitting on the back seat of the motorcycle. Maybe it was Giriko? No, he couldn't have followed him and if he did then he wouldn't be able to catch up so quickly. Soul had a feeling to turn his head but if he did then he was sure that there would be some creature staring back at him with a crooked grin , very similar to Soul's.

A image of a small red devil appeared in his head as he drove. The devil had on a black suit and matching dress shoes, complete with a black mask. It's eyes were closed as it swayed in a red and black room. It was repeating its action cheerfully "Sway, sway, sway." It even laughed a couple of times. It danced over to a chair and beside it appeared a lamp and small table. Behind it appeared something being covered by a huge shadow. Coming from its direction was the smooth sound of jazz, Soul's second favorite genre of music, hard rock being the was actually calm, until the chilling sound of the devil echoed in the small room. "Just sway Soul. Just sway, sway Soul, sway!" The devil hissed and stepped out from the shadows, revealing Soul's fear and desire, a grand piano. The once little devil grew till he towered of the piano. dragging one of its big hands up, it snap its fingers with a final "Sway.". Then Soul's mind went blank.

Soul returned to the wet world, drenched from head to toe. The little scene had left him dazed, not realizing that halfway through it that it began to rain. The rain was pretty thick now, leaving the only thing visible being a bright, colorful sign to his left. He knew that sign. It was the sign that belong to the restaurant that kicked him and Black*Star out because the blue idiot ate all of the food. He now knew where he was, finally out of the terrible neighborhood. The owners of the restaurant would have to let him in now or else he would literally become a shark.

There were times when Soul liked the rain and times when he would hate it. Right now was one of the times where he would become the hulk if he was touched by it. His hair was flat and his clothes clung to his body uncomfortably. His jacket was just weighing him down.

He parked his bike on the flooding street and pulled himself off. Water was coming down his face, blinding him for a split second and resulting in his shirt being torn. A bit of it hung on the bikes handlebar. One of his favorite shirts was torn on the perfect day. Soul's eyes lit up, becoming the only source of light besides the blurred light coming from the place that he was about to storm into.

"Damn weather. Damn rain! Damn it Maka!" He screamed over the thunder and crack of lighting.

He now stood in front of the restaurant's door. Yanking it open, he stepped inside followed by a river of swears and actual river of water. He was greeted by a shocked Tsubaki and a silent crowd of people. Soul nodded to her and checked behind the tall girl. He saw Black*Star with his head down and arms between his legs, some girl sitting by him who was trying to shake him alive, Crona who was looking very excited which wasn't normal, Kid, Liz, and Patty sitting in a nearby booth with Liz covering her sisters mouth, and finally Maka.

Fucking Maka. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists. All eyes were on him as he trudged his wet body over to her. "What. The. Hell Maka! I've been looking everywhere for you! I even got jumped while looking, I'm fucking wet, pissed, and hungry, I had a frickin showdown with another weapon, some devil dude was...and... Why didn't you tell me that you were hanging out with your friends instead of making me think that someone took you?! I was worried Maka! Actually worried!" Soul was shaking Maka by the shoulders violently but their eyes never left each other. Soul sighed and took a breath before pulling Maka into a hug and continuing. "You fucking tiny tits Maka." Overtime the stiff Maka hugged him back with Tsubaki's bags hitting his back.

"Soul. Soul you're getting me wet and people are star-"

"What's with the commotion? It's too loud in here! You're going to scare to fish, see they're swimming like crazy!" The restaurant owner yelled and he busted through the kitchens doors. He pointed to a potted plant assuming that it was the fish tank. The real fish tank didn't even have living fish in it. The owner did feed the fish but seeing as the plant that he was pointing to had fish food in it, he didn't do a great job at it.

Soul had already released Maka from his grasp and turned towards Black*Star, completely ignoring the shouting owner. His best friend was dripping with some kind of red liquid and had food all over his head. Of course Soul turned to his friend's weapon to figure out what happened. "So Tsubaki, what happened?" He said as he shrugged his jacket off and shook his head free of water. A light shade of blush found its way onto Maka's face as he did so.

Tsubaki frowned as her attention was brought back to her former meister. "Nothing. Just something that I'm glad that's over. It's not important."

'Obviously it's important. Liz had to cover Patty." Soul thought. He wasn't buying what Tsubaki was saying.

"How could you say that." He finally spoke. The assassin sounded mad and sad, you could say confused. "How could you say that and not even know the whole story." He shifted his head to where only one eye could be seen peeking out at Tsubaki. "Huh? Speak Tsubaki, you seem to know every damn thing right? Well tell me this, did you know that this girl is homeless? That I found her in the house and decided to go out to find someone that might know her? That to me it seemed like she had eaten in days so I took her out to eat? That I was just reaching for some goddamn salt? I would never cheat on you, but I guess you don't trust me enough to realize that. I'm not a perfect person but do me a favor and trust me for once." He stood and looked at Tsubaki for one last time and smiled a painful smile. "Like my dad says, that's not the man I was and I'll never be." Then he headed for the door, not bothering to clean his face once bit or acknowledge anyone who tried to get his attention.

"Wait! If you go out into the rain then your hair will become even more asymmetrical!" Kid pipped up, only his head and hands being able to be seen over the booth. People stared at him like he was crazy. Their eyes shot the message 'Why would you say that at a time like this?!' At him.

"Kid, shut the fuck up. I'm a assassin. I'll surpass god and I'll sure as hell can surpass some stupid rain." Black*Star cocked his head back towards Kid and gave a scowl before walking out into the heavy rain. You could tell that the tiny effort put into the smile was a great deal of pain for him.

"That was deep." The Chinese restaurant owner whispered. Black*Star had pierced every soul in the room with his speech.

"Soul, what did Black*Star mean by that? About his father, Sid says something close to that phrase." Maka and stood beside a sad Soul.

"No one really knows about his real dad. He was adopted by Sid and Nygus. He doesn't like to talk about because he believes that his birth parents left him for dead... I think that his ego is a cover up for all the pain that he has so I try not to let anyone discourage him. Looks like Tsubaki didn't give him time to tell her about his past." Soul sighed and picked up his leather jacket. "Go straight home after I leave okay? I need to go after him."

Maka was still trying to steady herself with all the new found knowledge. " Okay but it's too dangerous! You won't be able to see clearly."

"Maka, Black*Star is like a brother to me. I don't like when people mess with my family." Soul whispered to her. She was the only person that he had ever admitted that to and probably would be the only one.

Tsubaki was still looking at the previous spot that held Black*Star after Soul left. She was left with emotions screaming within her. Her face was pale and blank, now on the verge of becoming wet with tears.

"Tsubaki, it's okay." Maka said as she tried to comfort her friend. She looked around for the missing companion, Crona, which she found hanging around Kid, Liz, and Patty, the ones whom Maka didn't even know were there. They did an amazing job keeping quiet, especially with Patty.

"No Maka, don't you see? I did more than hurt him. I broke his pride. He'll never forgive me..." Tsubaki said in barely a whisper. She didn't blink or move. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and became cold to the touch.

"Just apologize to him." A familiar voice came up to the two girls. Along with the voice came a clattering of a cast and a cane.

"Hiro."

"Hello Maka, Tsubaki. Long time no see?" Hiro chuckled and touched his lips, remembering the sweet moment when they were pressed against hers.

"G-Get away you creep!" Maka growled at him. "And take Excalibur with you."

"Dearest Maka, I'm not here to mess with you, even if I would love too." He said under his breath, turning his head with a grin on his face when Maka became flustered. "Anyways like I said, just apologize. I've been with Black*Star longer than both of you put together. Maybe he'll understand, maybe he won't. Everything's worth a try." Hiro said softly, looking at Maka with a small smile as he spoke the last four words.

Maka stared at him with blood rushing to her face. "I..." She started but Tsubaki cut her off.

"Where's that girl?" Maka assumed she was talking about the homeless chick.

Tsubaki didn't wait for an answer and left to search the restaurant, leaving Maka and Hiro alone. Excalibur had ventured off to entertain some family.

"What were you saying?" Hiro said, smiling like a idiot. He had a tint of blush sailing across his cheeks from being close to Maka.

"That I..." She said again to noticing a bag sliding out of her hand. "I,"

"Got it!" Hiro said as he crouched down to pick the bag up. If he looked up then he would receive a clear view of under Maka's skirt.

"No I got it!" Maka said and followed Hiro down. As she reached for Tsubaki's item she accidentally hit Hiro's cast.

"Ack!" He hissed and turned away.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Maka practically screeched. Hiro chuckled and faced her again.

"Just kidding, so you do care about me?" He was getting much joy from their little conversation.

"Hiro anyone would freak out if a injured person was hurt even more."

Hiro stared into Maka's green orbs with his own turquoise ones. "I love it when you say my name." He whispered.

Maka narrowed her eyes and moved her hand to the bag. Hiro was just plain messing with her now. He did the same thing only purposely touching Maka's hand. She looked at him weird and tugged on his tie as she stood up. Hiro toppled over and landed face first on the red carpet.

"Aww Maka that time it hurt!" Hiro wailed from behind Maka. She walked away from him like she had seen in an action movie, with her walking away from a slow motion explosion and Hiro being the explosion.

Maka was beginning to worry about the whole Black*Star and Tsubaki situation and how it would affect everyone's lives. Tsubaki was currently living with Black*Star under Lord Death's orders. He apparently thought that since Black*Star didn't live with Sid that someone needed to watch over him and his weapon was the perfect person. Now it would be awkward if Tsubaki returned home to a pissed off Black*Star sitting on the stairs. Maybe Kid would be able to help? Maka didn't know him well but she did know that he knew Black*Star.

The girl traveled over to Kid's reserved seat and stood tall, though she was actually short for her age. " Kid." Maka sighed.

"Yes?" He said back.

"You probably heard the whole fuss right? Well I was wondering if you could give me some information about Black*Star and if he and Tsubaki could have a chance at getting back together." She knew that they didn't officially break up, Tsubaki just didn't know what happened and assumed the worst.

Kid pondered at Maka's questions for a good minute, making doubtfully faces before he answered. " I'm sure Soul has told you of his past. Black*Star hides himself away with his ego, telling his self that he's that greatest thing alive and that its impossible not to like him. He's actually really emotional and will only show his soft side rarely. Black*Star could be tearing apart inside but smiling and laughing on the outside as if nothing could ever faze him. That's how him and Soul are such good friends, just ask Soul about his self. Now, as for him and Tsubaki... Only Black*Star knows that answer."


	8. BlackStar's Thoughts

Please excuse any incorrect grammar and misspelled words!

* * *

He was broken. His very soul was torn. It was an unexpected disaster. He was usually the one to break up with girls if he had too. This girl was unbelievable as she stood before him, speaking some nonsense. His hair and face was sticky and there was food all over him. His clothes were stained and so was he. To be honest ,the girl had guts to try to show him off. After smashing food on him and adding a drink, he would think that she did a pretty good job.

The only words that he could hear were "Jerk, hurt, mistake, and bad." He wasn't a mistake. He wasn't hurt. His parents weren't jerks. They weren't bad. There were no way a big star like him had parents like that. Black*Star's parents were amazingly sweet people. There was no doubt about it. And soon they would be back, they had just been on a sixteen year mission.

From the day Black*Star was born, they had left. He remembered it so clearly. He was in a comfortable box which was in a nice garden, even now Black*Star could remember the sweet scent of flowers. Someone screamed with delight and a man looked over the box at him. A lady joined him, tears streaming down her face. Those people were definitely Black*Star's parents. The memory ended and reopened with another one. Sid and Nygus were sitting by a small Christmas tree with Black*Star standing by it.

"There's something missing!" Sid said and wrapped an arm around Nygus.

Black*Star cocked his head with a frown. " But we decorated it awesomely!" He said and kicked some nearby wrapping paper.

"Yes you did, but there's one last thing that we wanted you and only you to see. You have to put it on the tree." Black*Star's 'mother' said. The blue haired child grinned widely, glad that the surprise was only for him. He loved when things were for him only, it made him feel very special. Sid left the room and returned with a shiny star. It was decorated to look somewhat like Black*Star.

"Here you go!" Sid chuckled with his deep voice.

"H-hey! You trying to replace me?" Black*Star said. Oddly he felt depressed and sad. Were they trying the get rid of him and replace him with something that he hoped wasn't alive? Why did he feel like he had felt like that before?

"Replace you? Are you kidding me?" Nygus screamed. She grabbed Black*Star by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. " I would never replace you..." She sighed and let him go after a while. Black*Star didn't expect this reaction, much less any reaction at all.

"Like your mother says, we would never replace you. Now get over here!" Sid said trying to lighten up the mood. Black*Star looked at his mother in the eyes and smiled. Then he escaped to Sid. He was lifted into the air by two beefy hands and up to the top of the tree. "Go ahead, put the star on top." Black*Star did what he was told, getting a applause from his parents as he did so.

" Now, you are our star!" They said with bright smiles.

"Star... I like it. From now on your nickname will be Star. You like that Black*Star?" Sid smiled at his clever naming.

"That's already my nickname!" Black*Star giggled

"No I think I would remember that. That's just the kind of man I am." Sid said as he ruffled Black*Star's hair.

"Dad!" He screamed, rushing to fix it. From now on he would fix it like a star. He would forever be a star, especially in his parents eyes.

Oh sweet memories. Black*star's memories switched again, this time ending up in a park. Star was eleven now and his family was out on a walk. He would be hanging out with his best friends, Hiro, Soul, and Kid, but his parents begged him to go with them. Apparently he didn't spend time with them anymore.

"Black*Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes mam." Sid corrected

"Uh, yeah. Yes mam?" Black*Star grunted, resisting the urge to take out any electronic he could find on him.

"There's something that we want to tell you and only you." Surprises, his favorite.

"Tell me! Oh wait let me guess! Did I get a car? Is it a puppy? Soul told me that Great Danes were the best."

"Black*Star."

"Maybe it's it a new skateboard... Kid will be so jealous! Haha, I can't wait to see his face." He clapped his hands and fist pumped the air.

"No Black*Star, it's-"

"Is it a cool jacket? Soul and Hiro have been talking about them every since they got theirs."

"Black*Star!" Sid's words possessed enough forced to make Black*Star turn around with his tail tucked tight between his legs. Whenever Sid said his first name nothing was ok.

"It's none of that! It's- it's that... We are not your real parents." Nygus said in one breath and shut her eyes waiting for Black*Star's outburst. It never came. When she opened them Black*Star was staring at the ground with a small, barely noticeable, smile.

"Yeah... I kind of thought so I mean, I don't look like either of you guys. I just hoped that I was wrong." His inner Black*Star was showing. He could feel his emotions getting the best of him, though you couldn't tell if you looked at him.

"Y-you did? Black*Star we're so sorry, its just that-"

"So, where are they? Where are my real parents? Did they forget about me?"

"Star..."

"Where are they?!"

"Your real parents were assassinated. We were told that they were the head of the horrific clan, Star clan. Before they... Before they were killed, someone took you and brought you here, to Death City. We found you in the library garden."

Real parents. Assassinated. Killed. Horrific. Death. Those were the only words that could function through his mind. The result that came out were that Black*Star's parents were assassins who killed numerous people. They would give people the most gruesome death.

Something in Black*Star stirred. It was an urge, the urge to kill. He kinda liked the idea of his parents and even if no one said it, he had the blood of an assassin. It was who he was and who was going to become.

"I'm an assassin?" He asked himself grinning. He even liked how 'assassin' sounded.

"Black*Star no! You're just an innocent kid!" Nygus tighten her grip around herself. It was getting colder and people were starting to clear the area.

"So... I'm an assassin?" So what if he didn't know how to become one? Or that he didn't study about anything? He would put two and two together and become the greatest assassin alive, just like his parents, and he would be a star. The biggest, greatest, star alive. So big that he would surpass God.

" I like it. They'll be back right? From their mission?" Black*Star didn't seem to understand much of what Nygus was saying.

"Son..." Sid sighed. He didn't know how to handle this. He was a fighter, not a explainer.

"What? I'm not your son. I'm the son of an assassin, remember?" The little eleven year old was hyped. He was ready to become like his parents. He was breaking down on the inside. The people that he loved were not his true parents. They had lied to him for all these years. But that was alright, his guardians would come for him soon.

The memory faded into a chamber. Black*Star was sitting in the middle of it, restrained by a jacket. His head was hanging and his face was covered by his blue hair which was out of its usual by the smell he was probably sitting under the DWMA.

His ears twitched at the jingle of keys."Black*Star?" A sweet voice came up to the door. It was a girl who sounded worried.

Black*Star looked up at the girl through the door's bars. His eyes had white stars plastered in them. "Oh Tsubaki." How did he remember her name? He could barely hang on to his own.

Tsubaki was his secret weapon. Every assassin had one and now the greatest one of all did too.

"I like cool jackets you know, I wanted one two years ago." Black*Star giggled and flopped over onto his side. He would have to stay that way until Lord Death came to see if he was finally sane.

"You've been saying that every since you've been put in that thing. It's been two weeks Black*Star."

"What's that? They're home? Come on Tsubaki get me out! I have to be see them!" He struggled to break free. They were waiting for him and a black star like him didn't like to keep his fans waiting.

"That's all you say! You never tell me who 'them' are!" Tsubaki said. She checked both ends of the hallway before changing the end of her long ponytail into a chain scythe. It snaked its way towards Black*Star. He eyed it but welcomed his jail bud. Just as it came up his face she stopped. Black*Star ripped his gazed off of the scythe and onto Tsubaki.

"H-hey!Let go!" She squeaked. A pair of giant gloves grabbed her.

"Tsk, tsk. Tsubaki you know that you aren't allowed down here." A rather childish for a man's voice spoke up. Black*Star's weapon disappeared from his sight as she was carried down the hall she came from. He looked up at the door and spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Hey...Don't leave me again."

"You hear me? I said don't leave us like that again!" A familiar voice yelled over the constant sound of rain and thunder.

Black*Star stopped walking and turned around. Soul was driving beside him. He opened his mouth to speak but, oddly, nothing came out.

"What's the matter? Cats got your tongue?" Soul chuckled with one eye half closed and the other being covered by his pure white hair. He stopped his ride, and stared at the assassin before him. His clothes were free from food, though still stained, his hair was flat against his thick skull, he was pale, lifeless, and finally his eyes were dull. They didn't possess their usual spark. The energetic flow and happiness that could be seen through the emerald breath takers, was gone. Black*Star had only got like this once in his life and Soul was there to witness it.

It was on a fall night. Soul was eleven, turning twelve later on that month. He had just been in a fight with his parents so, to cool down, he decided to take a walk. His feet took him to the old basketball court, his usual resting place besides his roof. It had just been redone and already there was graffiti coating the brick walls. Fortunately, no one else decided to hang out by the court.

"Finally..." Soul whispered and slumped down on the bench. He was so comfortable, until he heard crying. Who ever it was, was crying hard. Soul decided not to go see who it was until the sobbing stopped, he wouldn't be able to help anyways. He wasn't the greatest person to come to when you were down in the dumps.

It never stopped. The person had been crying a river for the past ten minutes nonstop. Soul did consider the option of leaving and pretending like he didn't hear anything but that wouldn't be cool, and cool guys didn't leave sad people hanging.

"Uh, hello? Someone there?" Of course he was going to ask the stupid questions first. He walked over towards the source of the sounds. Something blue was shaking behind a bush. "Black*Star?"

Admittedly Black*Star turned around. He smiled brightly and crossed his arms with no trace of tears on him. "Who goes there? Another commoner? What can the amazing Black*Star do for you?"

"What? Weren't you just... Why are you talking like that? I've never heard you speak like that." Soul scratched the back of his head and looked down at his friend.

"R-Really now? What a shame. You're lucky, you just got the debut..."

Soul nodded as if he was going with what Black*Star was saying. He could sense that something was troubling his friend. "I may not be able see it but I can tell."

"Tell what?"

"You were crying and that something terrible happened."

"Haha, Soul! Nice one! Me? Crying? Please! I'm the assassin and assassins don't cry!"

"Assassin? What...? Anyways, I heard you."

" Soul you're just hearing things."

"Black*Star..." Soul watched as Black*Star's face slowly turned from a doubtful grin to a frown.

He sighed and avoided Soul's gaze. "Am I that weak? That obvious?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're my best friend?" So uncool. That just slipped out of his mouth and now he couldn't take it back. "So, what happened?"

Black*Star looked at him. His stare was cold without even trying. "If you tell I swear, you won't live to see the light of tomorrow. But I'm only telling you because I think that I can trust you."

Soul's eyes widen. Did he just threaten him? "Cool."

So Black*Star told him. Afterwards he broke down again, this time with a 'soul' to help him. He told him how 'uncool' it was that he didn't know about his real parents until then and how 'cool' it was that Black*Star was an assassin. Though he didn't get the full story. Instead he got Black*Star's version.

"What are doing out here? You hate the rain." Black*Star sighed. He really didn't feel like dealing with Soul's down to earth attitude. For once, he actually wanted people to leave him alone.

"Yeah but if I want to bring out my nature then might as well get with it." Soul laughed again. Black*Star managed a little curve of the lips. He nodded slowly and took the opportunity to back away some while Soul closed his eyes.

"But seriously, I should be asking you the same thing. You should be in that damn restaurant with the rest of our friends. I know that your hurt, I can understand that in a way, but running away from your problem isn't going to help. Trust me, I've been running away from my problem my whole life and all it's got me was a small amount of happiness in my shitty life." Soul had dropped the usual sarcasm in his voice and replaced it with more of a big brother feeling. Moving out of his old home did only bring his a little bit a happiness. They were his parents, he was bound to miss them.

"You don't understand, I don't even understand. I'm starting to remember things that I don't remember ever happening..." Black*Star said, rainwater burning his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe the streams away. Why should he? His life was already over, a little bit of water wouldn't hurt now. He was thinking about the mishap that happened a couple of days ago.

Fucking memories. Fucking flashbacks. He hated them. At the moment the only thing that was playing in his mind was the time that he got in a fight with Sid. He had started the fight because he was already pissed off and Sid's yelling didn't help. Feeling his own da- foster parent's fist meet his body was a terrible, blood chilling feeling. And Black*Star blamed it on Soul's fucking partner.

"I don't understand? HA! If I didn't understand then how did I five years ago? You know, we're similar in a way. I can understand you more than most, so don't you ever say that I don't, can't, or wouldn't." Soul pointed a finger in Black*Star direction then thumbs back behind him." Now shut your trap and get on, I'd much rather talk this out somewhere dry. We're going home."

Black*Star was full of disgust. He stuck his tongue out and made a noise that made him seem like he was throwing up." If I get on that with you then it'll seem like I like you! And there's no way that I'm going to some nerds place." Some of the old Black*Star was returning now, there was no telling how long it would stay.

"Really? Only idiots would come out in this heavy rain and risk getting struck by lightning. And I said home Black*Star. You know, our house? The one where you let a girl live in without me knowing?"

"Hey! You moved out without telling your best bud!" Soul noted that Black*Star hadn't said anything about how godly he was or how a peasant shouldn't have called him an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass in this seat before I lose my cool." Soul smirked and patted the now wet seat behind him. "Hurry up, if you go any slower then this babe will rust."

"Whatever, you can't lose something you never had..." Black*Star mumbled and hopped on. Both boys were embarrassed with their current situation but pulled through. Black*Star grabbed anything that wasn't Soul after the albino started the harley and headed towards their bro cave. The whole ride there Soul had resisted to say a smartass comeback, being as Black*Star's current state, saying something like that would crush him even more.

"Home sweet home!" Soul sighed with pleasure and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath with his arms outstretched in the doorway. Black*Star grunted and pushed him aside so that he could past. He had already seen the house earlier that day.

Soul frowned and shook himself, getting water on any nearby item. " I'll be back, these clothes are getting on my nerves." He kicked off his shoes and trudged up the stairs. When he slept over at Maka's he would have to buy clothes for the next morning instead of going to his own house. Now he could finally change into some clothes that he felt comfortable in. "Clothes, check. Help Black*Star... Uncheck." He made a face at himself as he zipped up his pants.

Black*Star was down in the living room, still in his dripping clothes. He was staring at the tv which wasn't on.

"You're a mess..." Soul muttered and shuffled into the kitchen. Surprisingly there was still food in the refrigerator. But Soul wasn't looking for food. He was searching for the one thing that could help any man. "Ah!" He cheered and grabbed his item of choice. He plopped himself onto the couch beside Black*Star and handed him one of the helpers. He didn't bother to move his arms so Soul sat the cool drink in between his legs."Now, I'm trying something new. We couldn't do this when he were kids so here, enjoy!" Soul said popped open his beer. He then turned on the tv, he didn't question how the lights and tv were still working. His first thought was sports. Luckily they had recorded some football games. Auburn vs Alabama, cool.

Black*Star didn't seem to care. His face was the same, the expression of a dumped boy. Soul grunted and went to fixed some chips and dip. He wasn't the greatest chef in the world but he could make some mean dip.

"Buffalo, extra spicy or ranch with a hint of honey mustard?" Soul called back. When Black*Star didn't answer he threw a roll of paper towels over the couch. Black*Star, who was sitting up at first, mumbled something. Soul looked at the back of the couch with his lazy stare. He reminded himself that he could dump the dip on the depressed bum.

"Oh my god, stop! You're acting like a kid!" Soul sighed heavily. He wrestled Black*Star over the pillow that he had stuffed into his face, preventing him to breathe.

"Don't compare me to Kid..." The blue cotton candy haired boy spoke like a true five year old. The way he accepted defeat and carelessly fell back into the couch showed that he was completely lost. At least it wasn't as bad as it was the first time.

"I'm not! You were the one who was trying to kill himself!"

"Why shouldn't I? My whole life is a lie, and I'll become a lie along with it. Just... Disappear from the world. No one needs me here."

Soul growled out the next words. Everyone deserved to live, depending on what they did. Everyone was needed. Black*Star's words had set him on the edge and he was about to scream till his lungs gave out. "Fine! You be like Kid and I'll be like Liz! Just die already! And the fuck you mean that no one needs you? Sid and Nygus definitely need you, our friends need you, the football team needs you, hell, even Tsubaki needs you! I... Need you?"

Black*Star slowly shifted his gaze from the floor to Soul. His frown twitched and so did his right eye. He broke. This was history. This was the second time that Black*Star had ever cried. He didn't care if anyone saw anymore. He didn't feel okay, what he felt was indescribable.

"Fuck, Star I didn't mean that. Don't die!" Soul was tugging on his hair and pacing across the orange rug. His eyes were looking at all of the retro furniture, daring to look back at Black*Star.

"S-Star... Only S-Sid and N-Nygus can call me t-that!" His pride was slowly slipping away, bit by bit, piece by piece.

"Uh... Okay! Got it, little bro!" Soul laughed nervously. He didn't know what to do. When he was eleven, he just did anything that came to mind. Now he was a teen. He couldn't just do the first thing thing that came to mind, it would be something stupid and careless.

"I'm not l-little! I have a bigger-" Amazingly Black*Star's ability to be cocky returned. "Than you!" He wailed

Soul choked on his words.

"Touchdown Auburn! They won, can you believe it Tommy?" The tv cheered "Looks like Alabama got burned! Lets just hope that no crazed Alabama fan goes and poisons our historical trees."

At least someone, some team actually, won that night.

* * *

**Into the world of Black*Star's inner thoughts~ So, this is my headcanon for Black*Star. In my mind Black*Star is the third youngest of the group. Maka is 15, Patty is 15.5, Star is 16, Soul is a couple of months older than him, Kid is one month older, Liz is 17, and finally Tsubaki is 18. Soul acts like Black*Star's older brother that he never had. Blah blah blah, my headcanon for Soul. He also loves sushi and swimming... but hates the rain. |I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER|**


	9. Drunks and No Hunks

**Please excuse any incorrect grammar and any misspelled words!**

* * *

"What?!" Soul gasped, recalling what Black*Star had just said. The words that had slipped smoothly out of his mouth had caught Soul off guard. By his guess, Soul was the bigger man in that room. Of course he had a better attitude and he wasn't the one crying. In fact, he didn't exactly know what Black*Star was crying about in the first place.

"Please, don't make me say it again... My breath doesn't deserve to be wasted in this world. I'm worthless, I should just die!" Soul's mouth dropped to the floor. The usual energetic, rude, and selfish big show said 'please'. Never in Soul's not yet finished life, had he heard that magic word flow from Black*Star's mouth.

"Would you just... Shut up?! You're pathetic! The least you could do is waste your breath by telling me what the hell happened." Soul crossed his arms and towered over Black*Star.

The boy before him looked completely alien to the Black*Star that he had once known and loved like his own brother. The best damn brother that he had never had. He had practical grew up with the boy, they just lived in different homes and were raised by different people.

Soul was always being served by maids and was always made sure to be attended to. He was always stuffed in the huge mansion that was stationed out in the outskirts of Death City. It was rare for him to see the sunlight, breathe fresh air, and actually fill the grass tingle in between his toes. At the age of six he was already carrying around large amounts of death bucks that only a hard working man deserved. He did nothing to get the money that so many people needed. And he hated that. He hated the fact that the money that he had could have been used to save people and animals. A simple commercial about homeless and abused animals in pounds would set him off. But he used the money anyways by buying the newest things available. Then some sense kicked in. Soul would try to be the coolest guy alive so he had to have clothes to match. Even if the piano got in the way. He would avoid the piece of wood until just thinking of it made him want to throw up. His parents didn't help much either. They would basically force him to play. They wanted the whole Evans family to be the most successful family ever. But they couldn't get it through their heads that Lord Death's family had already achieved that goal. Each member would have an instrument, even grandma Evans played one, the harp. But Soul couldn't take it. It made him feel sick, even if he had enjoyed the feeling of his fingers trailing over the black and white keys. If Soul was in a terrible mood and he played the piano then his whole attitude would change. Watching him play so gracefully was quite a scene. Frighting to most, but not a certain pigtailed blonde. And she was a Albarn, the one family that his family definitely hated.

Black*Star on the other hand grew up in a well built house. It was pretty sturdy for it's age. Even if his childhood was a lie, he would say that he had a good one. He had three best friends, one being very rich. The one with OCD and three thick, perfect, and white stripes in his hair that stopped on one side of his head. People would always ask his why he had two twins following him but Black*Star didn't. Instead he slapped a hand onto his shoulder and greeted him into the school. Of course, back then Black*Star wasn't obsessed with becoming an assassin or being the center of attention. He might have had moments but other than that he was a normal blue haired boy. He was quite popular and would be invited to parties and other get togethers. But never by Soul. His best friend never invited others to his house, nor did he have birthday parties until he was thirteen and living in an apartment by himself. Black*Star had been in Lord Death's custody for going 'mad' about becoming an assassin and killing so he had been ordered to stay with someone. He couldn't face Sid and Nygus so he asked around for a place he could call home. Soul told him that he had room in his apartment, which was surprisingly well furnished, and from there they grew closer. They were the pair that no one could separate. They knew everything about each other, or at least Black*Star thought he did. But things started to change when a certain daughter of the cheating death scythe showed up. If anything happened between Soul and Maka, then Black*Star wouldn't approve. He was sure of that.

"Tsubaki she... She... Tsubaki!" Black*Star was barely speaking. He was choking as the steady stream of tears flooded into his mouth. He didn't want to think about the older weapon at that moment. She was part of the reason why his face was completely wet.

Soul sighed and decided that they wouldn't be getting anywhere anytime soon. He took his beer and Black*Star's before shoving both of them into his face. " Here, see this? It'll make you feel better. Drink it and think of happy things...Yeah, maybe that'll help." He brought his back before placing the other in Star's lap. At the same time they took a sip. Soul's face was rushing with different emotions while Black*Star gagged.

"W-Why did we buy this? It's t-terrible!" Black*Star said still trying to recover from his waterworks. He set the beer on the coffee table and proceeded the wipe his mouth clean of the taste.

"Maybe it just the dip that makes it taste like this?" Soul was examining the can just to make sure that the drink was for humans. He shrugged his shoulders and tipped the can. "Bottoms up." He chugged the Bud-light until the last drop ran down his throat. He opened and close his mouth as he tried to decide on how to explain the taste.

"Well?" Black*Star sat in awe, hugging the pillow that he had used in his failed attempt to suffocate himself . In his mind Soul had just accomplished something that not even Lord Death could had done.

Soul eyed the can and tossed it behind him." I'm getting another." He said bluntly and speed walked towards the kitchen.

Black*Star sighed and grabbed his can. It was just a drink, he could handle that, right? He took another sip and it didn't taste as bad as the first. Soon he was finished with the beer and asking for another.

It was late. Too late for the two drunk boys. They would have to go to school in a couple of hours and waking up with a hangover would make things even worst for them. A total of twenty beer cans were grouped on the floor along with Black*Star.

"H-Hey! What time is it?" He hiccuped and rolled onto his side.

"Half past my foot up your ass!" Soul laughed and finished off the last of the beer. He growled at it and threw it at Black*Star who failed to catch it. His usual sharp reflexes were as slow as ever.

"I bet that bitch of yours is worrying about you." He smirked and stumbled to his feet. He was swaying as he made his way to Soul. When he finally stood in front of the older boy he grabbed him by the collar. Black*Star lifted Soul up and stared into his eyes. "Feed me." He growled and let him go.

"M-Maka ain't a bitch." Soul stuck his tongue out at Black*Star and crossed his arms after he fell back in the couch. " If anything it's you Ms. Bitchy Mac Bitchy Pants. F-Feed your damn self!"

"You sir, are being... A buttcrack." Black*Star hissed back.

"How dare you!" Soul screamed. His blood red eyes were narrowed and set on Black*Star. Target locked fire when ready. And he did. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Black*Star, slapping him like a little kid. One could say that they were having a cat fight.

The poor house smelled like there had been a party going on inside it that only adults were allow to attend. The living room was a mess. The two teenagers were a even bigger mess. What was suppose to be a little comforting time and a Dr. Phil hour turned into a idiotic drinking contest. But during all that time, Black*Star had been thinking about his parents and Tsubaki while Soul had been thinking about one thing, Maka.

* * *

"Don't worry Tsubaki! Everything won't crash and break just because of him." Maka was left to comfort Tsubaki after Soul left. They were still at the restaurant waiting for the heavy rain to stop but Crona wasn't. Even if she lived with Kid it was still weird to see her leave with him. The group could had at least offered to take Maka home but apparently there was no more room. She was sure that they were lying but then again she felt like someone told them to.

"Don't worry? I can't help it Maka! We don't have a way home... I can't even get into my home." Tsubaki sighed and laid her head against the cold surface of the table.

"Don't have a ride?" Hiro said, his shadow covering part of the table. "You're lucky, Excalibur has to ride in a big truck so we have some room for you two." He smiled, mostly at Maka, and thumbs behind him.

"Stop popping out of nowhere! Thanks for the offer but we need some exercise." Maka narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. She wasn't being mean to him because of what happened at the party, she didn't remember what happened that night. He was popular and unfortunately for Maka the popular kids would always mess with her.

"But Maka, it's getting late..." Tsubaki sighed again. She looked up at Maka with her big eyes.

"Soul did tell me to go home after he left..." Maka said, accepting defeat.

"Soul huh? How nice of him." Hiro's smile was wide and he seemed happy. But the aura that came from him said another. He took a quick glance at his cast before beckoning the two girls towards the door. "Come on! Excalibur is already in the truck. Don't scared, I can tell that you are Maka." He smiled again.

Maka looked at him and Tsubaki before removing herself from the booth. She helped Tsubaki with her bags and followed Hiro out.

Hiro pretended to be a butler and opened the back doors of the black truck for the girls. Tsubaki allowed a small smile to slip onto her face while Maka grunted. Apparently Excalibur needed the finest driver in Death City to drive him everywhere. Charles was his name and he didn't seem to own a mouth. Of course it was there but he never spoke.

"So, care to explain why you two are alone on a wet night like this?" Hiro said as he slid in beside Maka.

"Well-" she began.

"Fool! What you meant to say was that my story dates back in the twelfth century. Care to hear it? It began..." Excalibur jumped up from front seat as the truck pulled off.

"Ignore him." Hiro grinned and turned back to Maka.

"It's kinda hard not too." She sighed. She wanted to go home. Why all of a sudden did people start noticing her? All her life she had been in the back, hidden by the shadows of those who didn't even deserve the spotlight. People would pick on her, that was the only time that she was seen. To people she was a punching bag and a cheat sheet, nothing more.

But now they were actually being nice to her. It was like her dream had came true. It was a miracle. It confused Maka to much and often gave her headaches. But how long would the miracle last?

"Well, here. Focus on me and I'll focus on you. See? Simple." Hiro was at work at adjusting Maka's face, making sure that he had all of her attention. He was blushing lightly at the fact of being near Maka without getting any bones broken.

Maka frowned, she left her book at home. Sure enough, her attention was on him but just on his cast. "How did you get that?" She cocked her head and pointed to it. She was afraid that if she touched it again then she would accidentally break his arm even more.

"This? You were there! How could you forget? It happened not too long ago, yesterday actually. But fine, I got it when," it started to rain even hardier. It was hitting the roof of the truck and blocking out Hiro. Excalibur was helping as he went on about himself. He reminded Maka of Black*Star in a way. Maka made a questioning face as Hiro spoke silently. "And that's how I got this."

"But-"

"Maka? Are you coming? I need the key." Tsubaki yelled. She was already out of the vehicle and under the overhang of the house.

How did they end up there so fast? Sure they say that when you're having fun then time flies by, but Maka wouldn't exactly say that she was. And how did they know where Maka lived?

"Yeah..." Maka said and fumbled in her pockets for her keys. "Here." She said and tossed the keys out to her. She then hopped out and rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Hiro said and followed. "That was rude, you didn't even say goodbye."

Maka looked at him and smirked. "It's was you. You told Kid to lie."

Hiro sighed and clapped his hands. "How did miss Maka know?"

"I never asked for a ride, he would have offered so he would have a symmetrical amount of passengers. Or a closer amount to eight. But he didn't because of you." She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Yes, yes good job. You know you're very smart. Maybe you could help me on my homework one day."

"As if!" Maka was starting to show hostility towards him again.

"Oh how scary. I'm sorry but you don't scare me, actually you do the opposite. You amaze me, I'd say more but alas, I can not stay. Goodbye Bunny." Hiro grinned and gave Maka a quick peck on the cheek. He quickly stepped out into the rain and headed towards the truck, leaving a flustered Maka in front of her door.

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Maka yelled out after him.

"Bye Bunny!" Hiro yelled back and then he was gone. He had been swallowed up by the rain.

Maka's mind was buzzing. She should have been thinking about what Hiro had just done but she couldn't. Instead images of Soul flashed in her mind. Had the little peck reminded her of Soul? Was he thinking about her at the same moment? If he was, then he was mad and he probably didn't know why.

Their special connection was at work, if Maka was thinking about him then Soul had to be thinking about her. That's how they worked. They were becoming closer and their soul resonance was becoming stronger. It didn't take much to get the result, just that Soul and Maka would have to be enjoying each others company and they slowly were.

"Maka? Are you coming in or not?" Tsubaki said as she poked her head around the door frame.

"Yeah..." Maka nodded and walked in. She was going to have another Soul related dream tonight.

And Hiro never got his goodbye.

"So, what were you doing out there?" Tsubaki asked once they were settled in the living room.

"Talking to Hiro." Maka wasn't going to lie. That would just cause problems and Maka didn't need any more than she already had.

"Hiro? Didn't you think that the ride here was awkward? How did Charles know where you live?" Tsubaki was curled up under a blanket. Maybe it had powers to make her hurl questions at Maka.

"Yes? Why would it be weird? It was just a... Friendly conversation. But I don't know how he did, lucky guess?" Maka said and brought a hand up to the cheek that Hiro kissed. 'Soul kissed me. No, Hiro did! Soul would never...' She let her thoughts fade. Maybe Hiro told Charles. And if he did then how did he know?

"Wait, you two are friends now?"

"No! We just talked!" And she got another nickname. Bunny. At least it wasn't as bad as bookworm, nerd, dork, and idiot. Actually it was cute. She could learn to accept the name if it was going to stay.

As far as Maka knew, rabbits were soft, cute, nice, and quiet. She was none of that but apparently Hiro thought she was. But then again it could be her pigtails that hinted the name.

"Then why did you-"

"I couldn't think of another term."

Tsubaki sighed and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, well then that's good. Soul would freak out if you were friends with him."

"What? How come?"

"How come? Maka, you really don't remember what just happened do you?" Tsubaki said quietly and leaned forward. "Do you?"

"No..." Maka looked at her friend. What did she know that she didn't?

"I guess that explains the hangover you had this morning. Soul must had made you drink so you wouldn't remember what happened."

"He did what?!" Maka screeched. Just he wait, when he came back or whenever Maka saw him again then he would get the biggest Maka Chop he had ever seen. Maka would make history.

"Wait, let me explain what happened. At the party Hiro cornered you after you refused to speak to him. He started to kiss you and-"

"Why didn't you guys stop him?!"

"You looked like you were enjoying it!" Tsubaki lied." Anyways, Soul returned and he looked angry. We found out they you two were partners and Soul attacked Hiro. We pulled you aside so that you wouldn't get hurt while they, well only Soul, fought. He ended up throwing Hiro into the pool and he would have drowned if some people didn't jump in to get him. He received a few broken bones, which explains the cast. Soul took you and walked away. He really didn't like the fact of Hiro touching you."

Maka blushed and nodded. She took what Tsubaki said and broke it down. Soul beat the crap out of Hiro for kissing her and got her drunk to forget that. They were partners so why should he hide that little fact from her? Did he feel like he couldn't trust her? If that was the case then she would have to hang out with him more even if she hated it.

Then she thought about the scene outside. Hiro had managed to steal another kiss from her, luckily it was on the cheek.

"Did Soul say anything else?"

"Not really, he just answered Hiro's questions. But I'm sure he was saying quite a bit in his head."

Maka sighed and slumped down in the couch. She needed to get her mind off of boys. She needed books, math, and her trusty science. Bunny turned on the tv and handed the remote to Tsubaki. "You can pick, but please, nothing with romance."

"Not even that show that you like to ship people in?"

"Not even that. I don't think that I can take anymore of that. I just might barf."

Tsubaki hummed her approval and surfed the channels. Maka went to get some snacks to hold them over for the night. They would be hosting a sleepover. A accidental sleepover that only happened because of a false accusation. But something good did come out of it.

Tsubaki wasn't worrying about Black*Star anymore.

* * *

**This chapter was rushed. I finished it in two days! There has been some things going on over here so I wasn't able to properly work on this. But I give you this chapter anyways. BUT I FINALLY GOT THE FIRST SOUL EATER MANGA! |I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER| Guys, GUYS, I finally made a cover for this.**


	10. Flirting Punks

"Hey Bunny!"

Her day wasn't starting off so well. She didn't even get to sleep before it all started. First Tsubaki had no clothes to sleep in so they had borrow some of Soul's clothes and when they woke up they realize that Tsubaki had no clothes to wear to school. No matter how much Tsubaki fought they still slipped into her home. Luckily they didn't run into Black*Star.

Now Maka had been seen by Hiro. Her and Tsubaki were walking down the hallways of the DWMA when she was spotted.

Maka stopped walking and turned around. The first thing that she saw was the white cast, admittedly she felt guilty. "Uh, hey Hiro." She greeted awkwardly.

"What took you so long? Aren't you usually here before anyone else?" Hiro smirked and joined Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka side glanced at her friend. She had a worried smile on her face. People that were at Kid's party were whispering to each other on the sidelines. They were probably wondering why Hiro had dared to be seen so close to Maka and where Soul was.

"H-How would you know?" She finally answered.

Hiro tapped his head with his unbroken hand. "I have my ways."

"Creep."

"Pardon?"

"I said, you're a creep."

"You didn't say that last night." Maka blushed. What he said sounded so dirty to her. She cursed herself for thinking and started to walk faster. Tsubaki looked at Hiro and mouthed something at him, most likely a threat. But it was a warning. She followed Maka, leaving Hiro in the hallway, just before someone started yelling. Maybe she knew that Soul was coming around the corner. Maybe she didn't.

Hiro gulped and watched the girls leave. Then he shook his head. He could risk meeting Soul again, after all they had been 'friends' for years. It was just a kiss, it wasn't like Soul owned Maka. And Hiro was hoping that they weren't dating.

"Soul's not her type,"He said to himself. "And Maka darling isn't his. Hey Bunny! Wait up!" Hiro was going over the limit. If Soul heard him as he turned the corner then Hiro would land another trip to the emergency room. But he didn't care.

Maka sighed and walked a bit faster. Tsubaki nodded and followed. "The classroom isn't far, when we turn the corner then run for..." The older girl side glanced at Hiro who was at least seven yards away." Run for eight seconds. We should be able to lose him since he doesn't have the same class as us."

Maka smiled at the plan. "Gotcha." She was grateful for having such great friends.

Speaking of friends, she began to wonder where Crona was. He wasn't waiting for them outside of school and they had yet to see him inside.

The yelling had stopped by the time the girls had made their turn and ran. They didn't see who was yelling but who did saw them. He had a older boy pushed up against the lockers and a companion who was grumbling some words.

"Damn. Now my head is hurting even worse." Was all he said.

"DON'T SPEAK WHEN YOUR GOD HAS A HEADACHE!" The other said. Soul assumed that he was talking to the boy that was trembling against the lockers.

"Bunny!" Hiro appeared. Soul had seen Maka and Tsubaki running and seeing Hiro run in the same direction made him guess that he was following them. Following Maka. He was in no mood for the broken dude, ending it quickly would be for the best.

Soul reached a hand out and caught Hiro by the throat. With all of his strength, he pick up Hiro and slammed him into the wall. He basically did the same thing that Black*Star did earlier with the other male.

Hiro winced as a slight pain rippled through his body. "H-Hey... What's up Soul?" He let a fake smile slip onto his face.

"Don't give me that shit." Soul growled back. Black*Star smiled at the scene. He didn't have anything against Hiro, because well, they were friends. But Soul was his best friend and they don't leave each other hanging. Even if he was still depressed, he was still too drunk to remember that he was but he did remember that Soul tried to help him with something. Now it was time to pay him back.

"Heh. Need help there?" He said and smashed a hand into the unknown boy's face. He made sure that he had a good grip on his head before bringing it forward and slamming it back against the locker.

Soul grunted and shook his head, causing his headache to worsen. "I got this..." His gaze shifted back to Hiro. He was still wearing his fake smile and hiding his emotions with a calm aura. "You just don't get it do you?" Soul narrowed his eyes and squeezed Hiro's neck even more.

"G-Go ahead. Try to k-kill me if it makes you feel better. Besides i-it won't do you any good!" Hiro started to choke on his words. If he didn't do anything quick then Soul would strangle him to death. At least one good thing would come out of it, Soul would probably be sent to a special jail.

How much time would he have left? Three seconds... Two... One.

* * *

God damn him. The freaking albino just couldn't let him get one girl. Not even one!Anytime a girl approached Hiro or he approached her, Soul would appear out of nowhere and take her. He'd play with her and built her up, making her believe that they were in love. Then he'd drop her. She'd break into pieces, her heart being the one thing that she would never be able to fix. But Hiro would still hang out with Soul, mainly because he didn't want to end up on his 'bully everyday' list. He was terrified of Soul but he also he hated him, so, so much. For years Hiro had been gathering information that only close friends would know of and now it would finally pay off.

Maka Albarn. She was a nerd to most people, but in Hiro's eyes she was everything but a nerd. She was smart, nice in some cases, talented, and beautiful. There weren't many girls with her potential and that's what made her so valuable. Sure, she didn't have a completely developed chest or a great attitude with boys but that was okay with him. And just as he was getting to actually like her, Soul popped up again. Maka was different from the other girls and Hiro was determined to get her. He wouldn't allow Soul to overcome him again.

But there he was, pushed up against the lockers with a broken arm with a white haired beast in front of him. White hair and blood red eyes, what was that? What was he?

Hiro started to cough out some words after he felt the grip around his neck tighten. He didn't exactly remember what he said but he hoped that it was enough to make Soul angrier.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" He heard Black*Star yell. Had he finally released the other boy? Good for him.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Soul raised an eyebrow. He was probably, hopefully, rethinking his actions. Hiro wouldn't be able to carry around another cast, the one he had weighed even more than him.

Hiro grinned and rested his free hand on the arm that was holding him in place. "What, what, what. Some many q-questions are coming my way. Now let me ask one. What are you waiting for? I-"

"Soul... Let him go."

Maka stood out from in front of her classroom door. She seemed troubled as she watched the boys. The bell would ring any minute now so that was probably what was putting her on the edge.

"Maka?!" Both boys said, though Hiro was more surprised. Black*Star just frowned and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Put him down!" She was calm but her voice held a source of seriousness. That was a bad sign and Soul knew. He quickly let go of Hiro, who fell straight to the floor fortunately without hitting his cast.

"Maka?" Hiro repeated. Was she saving him? Or did she just want to get to class without going to see Lord Death?

Soul growled a lightly kicked Hiro in his leg. "Who are you to give me orders? Cool guys like me don't listen to stupid blondes like you." He smirked when he saw Maka's expression. It didn't change much, she just looked annoyed which did not differ from her usual one. "What? Did I make you a bit mad? Little piggy is m-mad!"

"She's not stupid or a pig!" Hiro yelled and tackled Soul. He ignored the pain from his arm when it hit the floor. He was now on top of Soul and repeatedly banging part of his cast against Soul's face and using his other hand to hold Soul down by his throat. Soul was struggling under the blonde and was throwing wild punches. Most connected with Hiro's face while the others were planted somewhere around his ribs.

Soul looked like he was out of control. His eyes weren't their usual shape, his hair was even wilder than it should have been, and his teeth top it off, making him look like a true demon. Maybe, just maybe, he was hiding his tail and claws.

"Get the fuck off me!" He screeched. Soul was able to heave Hiro off of him and switch places. Now he could actually aim for any desired area. He decided to stick with the face since it seemed like the best option. "I swear I'll-!" He felt two hands pry him after from Hiro. When he looked back he saw Sid holding him, Stein was holding Hiro.

"Damn, it was just getting good." Soul heard Black*Star mumbled. He now knew that he wasn't drunk anymore.

"Let me go! I'm not even close close to being done with his ass!" Soul yelled and tried to get away from Sid. Something was slowly dripping down his face and burning some scrapes as it went over them.

Looking back at Hiro, he saw that he had received worse. He was holding onto his stomach and panting. One eye was closed and blood covered it and trailed down his face, meeting up with the blood that was coming from his nose. Soul could tell that they'd both have black eyes and quite a bit of swelling.

"Care to explain what happened?" Stein said, still hanging on to the cigarette that seemed to never leave his mouth. The light reflected off his glasses and made it impossible to see his eyes , though there was no doubt that there was nothing but amusement to be seen in them.

Hiro grunted and kept his eyes on Soul. He was ready to scream out to the world how much he despised the demon before him. It would take a year to explain how much, when he started to, and why he hated him, but he had the time. Soul was just a man whore to Hiro and nothing more.

"Soul?" Stein asked and got no response.

"How about you Black*Star?" Sid spoke up and looked at his son. The big shot narrowed his eyes before he granted any words to come out of his mouth.

"No way in hell that I'd tell you now. You'll have to wait eleven years..." Even if he felt guilty about what he said he still continued on. "I think I hear Kid calling. I see you later Soul. Hiro, Stein, d-dad." And left. Before he shuffled past Maka he stuffed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Miss Albarn? You surely saw something. Isn't Soul your partner?" Stein said without looking behind him. Maka was holding on to the rim of her sweater and staring at the two boys before she snapped back to her senses.

"Huh? Oh, yes he is but that doesn't mean I saw anything. Why don't you asked the other witnesses?" She said, pointed at the other people that were standing around.

"So you're saying that you didn't see anything."

"No! I'm just saying that just because my partner has blood on him doesn't mean that I saw what happened to him." Maka frowned and wondered if what she said made sense.

Hiro grinned at her while Soul growled at him. "Do you think that you can control yourselves?" Sid said. The boys didn't speak. "I'll take that as a yes. It better be a yes." Stein and Sid slowly release them.

Soul glared at Hiro and watched him move his mouth.

'Shit head.' Is what he mouthed out and it was enough to make Soul move.

"What'd you call me?!" He yelled and sprinted forward. They only managed a couple of punches before they were pulled apart again.

"Maka, would you kindly help me and Sid escort these two to the nurses?" Stein was laughing. He had seen a fight before and what he saw inside the DWMA was no where close to one. Compared to an actual fight, Soul and Hiro's was a mere child's play.

"O-okay." Maka said and stood in between the four males. As they walked through the hall Maka could see Soul and Hiro's souls shake. She could feel the tension between them and she was sure that they were eyeing either other the whole way.

"Hello Maka! Soul. Hiro... Sid? Stein?!" Ms. Marie stared at the group and could help but wonder why three students and two high ranked meisters were standing in her doorway. Two out of five people could easily be explained. But then again, the school bell hadn't rung yet.

"Hello Marie." Stein greeted and lead Hiro to the closest bed by the window while Sid did the opposite with Soul. "We have to get going... Be careful with these two. They're like... Dogs." He started to laugh again at his little ironic joke.

"Er... Sure. What about Maka? What's wrong with her?"

"She has to stay to help keep the, dogs, apart."

Maka gulped and walked to the middle of the room. Avoiding the boys gaze was probably best so she kept her eyes on her shoes as she walked.

"Goodness! What happened to you? You already have one cast Hiro!" Miss Marie chirped and began cleaning him.

Soul let out an annoyed laugh." He got his ass torn up, that's what."

"I can still hear you, you man whore!"

"What? You wanna go right now?"

"Hell yeah! Don't walk home alone today or you'll get jumped!"

"I ride a bike dumbass!"

"Boys!" Miss Marie said and threw a needle at both of them. Luckily the needles landed above their heads. The nurse had successfully quieted the boys down to the point where they didn't bother to look at each other.

Maka grinned a bit and clenched her fists. The sound of paper crunching in her hand startled her then she remembered what Black*Star gave her. She didn't like Black*Star, so why should she look at what he gave her? Part of her said to just throw it away and part of her said to take the risk and open it.

'Meet me by the basketball court after school. It's important.' The note was written in neat handwriting and that was unusual for a person like Black*Star, who barely spent enough time sitting in front of a piece of paper. What was so important that he couldn't come up to her and say to her face in front of everyone?

'Whatever it is better be good. I might have a test to study for...' Maka thought. She realized that she was still stare at the ground before Miss Marie spoke again. She had already moved to Soul that fast?

"I'll be stepping out for a bit. Hiro, Soul, if I come back again and find a single scratch on either of you then I'll make sure that you stay in this room forever." She gave them a sweet smile and opened the door.

When the door closed Hiro spoke. "So Maka, why are you here?"

"Who gave you permission to speak first?" Soul hissed, his words reaching to grab the other boy.

"Quit trying to start arguments for once!" Hiro shouted." Now, like I said, why are you still here? Shouldn't a smart girl like yourself be in class? If you don't keep your reputation then how would anyone expect me to keep mine?" He laughed a bit before he started coughing. Holding his ribs seemed to help him as he stopped.

"Well... You know I actually don't know why I'm still here. I should leave." Maka was questioning herself yet again. She turned on her heels and took a step.

"Wait! You don't have to go right now... Right? I'd like some company... He wouldn't do any good." Hiro thumbed over to Soul who sat with a scowl on his face.

"Oh? Bunny has to. She has her classes to attend." Maka stuck her tongue out and smiled. Even if she was talking to Hiro she was kind of imagining him to be someone else.

"So you like the nickname? Great, I'll use it more often."

"Nicknames?! You two have nicknames for each other? What are you, dating?!" Soul gripped the sides of his bed as he yelled. He made Maka jump and Hiro cringe in annoyance.

"No! I have to go..." Maka said, her mini skirt lightly bouncing up as she shuffled to the door.

"Some friend you are. Forcing my meister to kiss you and actually trying to fight me..." Soul grumbled and crossed his arms. He was staring at the wall beside him being as it would be his only source of entertainment for a while.

"You just can't let me get a girl can you? What have I ever done to you that would make you do this to me? Soul you're taking away one very important need that every male on this earth needs. Maka Albarn? I happen to like her a lot. But noooo! You just happen to own her too! She's rare... Special. Maybe even the one for me. She's the bookworm type so why would you try to get with her? You're the exact opposite! It would never work out!

That's one of the reasons why I hate you. You know, I've always hated you. You're a terrible person in my opinion. You and Black*Star bully kids who don't deserve it. Sure I have a couple of times but I had a reason. You try to act cool with your fucking leather jacket and motorcycle but you don't know what 'cool' is. I'd stop trying if I were you. It's quite embarrassing, especially for Maka now they she has to carry you around. You'll probably turn her into your personal assistant and I swear if you do then you and me will have a personal conversation. Maybe it will be one where only one 'hero' survives, maybe it'll be another option. I have many to choose from." Hiro was laughing throughout his speech. It creeped Soul out a bit. The boy across the room obviously cared for Maka a lot, but unfortunately for him, he wouldn't have have her. She belonged to Soul just like he belonged to her. Meister and weapon. They didn't have time for dating. But no one never said anything about them dating each other.

* * *

**Okay, I PROMISE that Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patty will be in the next chapter, I already have something in my mind~ Anyone have questions? Anything that would help me improve? ANY NEW ANIME BESIDES SNK AND FREE! ?**

**|I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER| I am completely sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was messing around with Photoshop and learning how to make a gif... I made one :D BUT APPARENTLY I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MEMORY SO I COULDN'T SAVE IT GOD.**

**So, how about that fight scene░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄ ... I'M SORRY FOR THAT TOO ಥ****_ಥ**


	11. Lets Play A Game

**Please accuse the incorrect grammar and spelling mistakes!**

* * *

"Miss Albarn."

Maka's thoughts seem to drift away from her, leaving her to reach out for them. She didn't want them to leave her. They were so dear to her right now and they oddly put her at ease. She couldn't let them leave because they were just starting to get interesting. But the fact that she didn't realize who she was thinking about made her confused. Maka was day dreaming. All she could see was a dark grey shape, which eventually changed into a decent shadow of a human, moving around before her.

"Miss Albarn?"

Maka turned around to see nothing but a endless road of white. Who was making the shadow? Was someone messing with her now? When she turned back around to face the shadow she found it pulling itself from the ground. Goosebumps covered Maka's skin but she wasn't scared. Her feet were still glued to the floor when the shadow finally stood up. She's seen the outline of this person before, it was just blurry to her in her mind. Of all times, this had to happen. Maka was dying to know who the person was.

The shadow reached behind it and pulled out another shadow. Maka had no doubt that it was a ball. Then it looked at her like it was asking for permission to fulfill it's next action. She shifted uncomfortably and slowly nodded. The shadow cocked its head and smiled. It dropped the ball and started to dribble circles abound Maka. She stood still unsure of what to do. This was her dream so she should be able to control it. But she couldn't, it took over on it own and now Maka didn't know what would happen next.

"Is she breathing?"

"Someone call Miss Marie again!"

"Maka!"

They disappeared. Maka snapped out of her day dream with a yelp. She didn't want it to end. Why did she have to be sucked back into reality right when the shadow opened its mouth to speak. At least Maka caught one feature, the shadow had green eyes. The eyes that connected with the smile to make the best cheshire expression same eyes that Maka had to deal with almost everyday. But who did they belong to?

"Yes?" Maka sighed and lifted her arm to rub her eyes. She was still a bit sleepy and the Soul and Hiro accident didn't do much to wake her up. It gave her a bit of excitement and a mini headache but other than that, nothing.

Her home room teacher and a couple of other students were crowded around her. Stein was the first one to speak. "Your eyes, they were foggy and lost every trace of life. For a moment there I thought that you were dead." He chuckled and adjusted the huge screw that was a mystery to everyone. "Well maybe you should visit Lord Death or let me examine you..."

"You're such a creep Stein." Black*Star mumbled as Maka crossed her arms in front of her. The big star had chosen the seat behind Maka today. He surprisingly dis the fact that Tsubaki sat beside Maka every day. Maka had to be honest, she gave him props for being brave and acting unharmed after the restaurant incident .

"Ah, Black*Star. If I were you then I'd be careful with my words. Who knows, maybe you'll end up just skin and bones by the end of tomorrow. Now get your feet off the desk."

Black*Star grumbled and opened one eye. He had his legs proped up on the desk and his arms were behind him making a great support for his head. "And if I don't?"

"Oh I have something in mind."

"You don't scare me Stein. Nothing can scare a guy like me." He smirked and shifted into a comfortable position. At that moment Black*Star felt like nothing could ruin his day.

"Who said I would? I was talking about Sid. But Nygus would be just as pleased to see you." The doctor's words hit Black*Star hard. He felt numb for a second, a good long second. His day was not ruined completely, yet.

He slowly removed his feet from their perch and slumped down onto his desk, hiding most of his face with his arms. Maka didn't dare to turned around. She was practically doubting every move she made. The boy behind her would usually sit in the farthest seat away from her, besides when they had tests. Even if he studied for tests he still didn't pass most. But today was different. First he tells her to meet up with him and then sits by her? If they were in fact having a test then why wasn't she notified? Just give her ten minutes and she'd already covered fifteen books and a mini documentary.

Maka turned her head towards Tsubaki who was blushing terribly from under her scarf. Her eyes were wide and alert, was she acting like this because of Black*Star? Maka was sure hoping that he was acting like he was because of Tsubaki and not her.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. It instantly connected with Black*Star's own. His eyes were the only visible feature on his face as the rest were covered by his well built arms. His gaze was soft until he realized that Maka was looking at him too. Because of that he lifted his head and whispered something to her. Maka frowned and gave him a confused look.

"I said fuck off." He whispered again; this time a bit louder.

Maka narrowed her eyes and one twitched. Her hands curled into fists before she sighed and and turned her head back to face the board.

"Well the bell should be ringing soon. Until then enjoy yourselves. Do not leave this class until I say so and don't bother me until just might regret it." Franken said and placed a piece of chalk down. He wiped his hands clean on his lab coat and sat down on his sewed chair. He'd be watching the students while they spoke and scurried around the room. The sight actually made Stein feel happy. To him the kids before him looked like lab rats, at least they acted like it.

"Hello Tsubaki, , what happened last night?" The ash blonde and red faced girls were greeted by Kid and his two pistols. Crona was hiding behind him, waving with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?You should know most of it. " Maka raised an eyebrow at the grim reaper. He had followed Hiro's orders by claiming that there was no more room in his limo. Kid was practically rich. If the damn vehicle was that small then all he had to do was snap a finger, preferably eight fingers, and he'd had a larger limo in no time. "You should also be asking Black*Star that question."

"Well you see, we..."

"We're sorry Maka. Seeing as you're Soul's friend then we wouldn't mind being yours too. Okay, let's start. My name is Liz Thompson, older sister of Patty Thompson," Patty waved and plastered a wide grin on her face which surprised Maka, she thought that there was no other grin that was larger than Souls." And one of the two weapons of Death the Kid. Of course you know that Patty is the other." Liz held out a welcoming hand.

Maka stared at it doubtfully before she shook. "Nice to er... Meet you?"

Crona slid past Kid and sat in between Maka and Tsubaki. She looked at her friends before sighing. "I don't know what happened. I don't know if I can deal with not knowing Maka."

"Where's Soul and Hiro? I haven't seen them yet." Kid was the only one left standing. Liz and Patty were sitting on the desks, Liz being the one to study her nails and Patty being the one trying to get Black*Star's attention.

"Well maybe you should ask Tsubaki, Crona. Its not really my business so I have no right to tell... And for Kid, they are both in the nurses." Maka said while looking at Tsubaki. Even if she didn't see, she could still feel Black*Star gaze on her harden with every word that she said.

"For what?"

"Fighting each other."

"Again?" Kid gasped. He looked surprised, though didn't Soul always get into fights? Kid seemed eager to learn more about the fight, actually everyone was. Even Liz stopped to listen to Maka's answer.

"Yes? Hiro tackled Soul after he called me a stupid blonde. From there they fought like any other normal teenaged boys. Sid and Professor pulled them away and took them to see Ms. Marie. I only stayed for a couple of minutes. Who know what could be going on in there right now."

Kid nodded and hummed along as everything settled into his mind. "Well you see Maka, they aren't normal boys. They attend the DWMA. Soul has the ability to transform his entire body into a weapon. Hiro is a trained meister and he carries the weapon Excalibur. As you know, Soul is most likely to keep fighting until he either reaches his limit or until he's satisfied. So now I must ask you this, was Excalibur with Hiro and was Soul either one if those two options?"

Maka thought for a moment. Soul's face was in disgust when she last saw him. There was still some rage left inside of him. "No, Excalibur wasn't. Like I said Sid and Stein pulled them apart so Soul didn't stop on his own free will."

The rest of the group sighed and Patty spoke up. "Then lets go see them! They could be beating each other senseless." The younger Thompson was still smiling while she poked Black*Star's arm with his pencil. For some reason he had staples stuck in the pencil, and... teeth marks?

"Patty!" Crona said and looked at the her. He frowned at the thought of his almost friends fighting. And what did they start fighting over anyway?

"Has anyone actually seen Hiro fight?" Maka asked. Sure she had, she had seen Soul fight before too. Many times to be honest.

"Nope. There was this one rumor that Hiro fought someone before but no one was told if he won or lost." Liz said and resumed her nail inspection.

" But he could be a excellent one. Soul's really good so we'll have to see." Kid motioned to the door.

"Don't worry about it. Soul can beat up pretty much everyone in this prison besides me." Black*Star 's voice sounded annoyed. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"But-"

"Are you questioning me? What, you don't trust Soul to stay calm? You don't believe me?!" Black*Star was almost yelling. With his high pitched voice his growls sounded like they had their own special touch.

"Black*Star don't be so loud! You attracting attention!"

Maka hissed behind her. At this point Black*Star was staring holes into her soul.

"You did not just tell me what to do. Oh no, tell me that you did not just tell me what the fucking do!" Black*Star growled back. Right now he was the dog and Maka was the cat. But he'd show Maka her place. Definitely not in the classroom but somewhere. Besides, he was at the top on the food chain while she wasn't. He didn't care exactly where she was, just as long as she wasn't above him.

"Black*Star just calm down." All eyes turned to the scarf covered girl. She was the oldest out of all of them and the most mature with Kid following behind her.

Black*Star was quickly silenced. He was still focused on Maka even though his ears were open to Tsubaki. Two minutes passed before he spoke again. "Okay fine."

' I get it. You don't want me to speak. I'm a distraction.' Those words were he thoughts, the words that he wanted to say but didn't have a chance because he was already halfway out of the door.

"Black*Star! I said not to leave yet!" Stein yelled after him, without making any movement to stop the teen. A hint of humor was somewhere in his voice.

Maka looked at her new friends and shrugged her shoulders." Okay then? Are you going to go check on them or not?"

"Black*Star comes first..." Kid sighed and let Crona lead them down to the board. He was slightly shaking so he held onto his dress to calm himself.

"Professor? Could we go find Black*Star?" Crona was looking towards his left so he wouldn't meet the cold stare of his teacher. That was one of the many things that scared him.

Stein adjusted his glasses and looked at the group. Six little test subjects without any sense is what he'd like to call them. But apparently that was a wrong choice of words, proven by the students that he had when he joined the DWMA.

"Didn't I say not to bother me?"

"Well... T-This is really important! If we don't find him soon then he could go on a rampage!" Crona forced herself to make eye contact with the dissecting lover. It was quite impossible with the fact that she couldn't actually see them.

"But school just started, you'll be missing out on all the fun if you do so."

"Your definition of fun is hurting defenseless animals." Maka was grumbling from the sidelines.

"But I suppose. If you get in trouble then it not my fault. If you require stitches then don't come running to me, even though I'm the best doctor around."

Nodding, the boys and girl stepped out from the room. There was no telling which way Black*Star went since there were no turned over trash cans or any holes in the walls. It was obvious that they would have to split up in order to find Black*Star faster. There was no way that Maka was going to miss her lunch just because some idiot that she didn't even care for was missing. Maybe if he did some good deeds here and there then she'd care a bit.

This would be a long day for a certain bunny.

* * *

"Hello?" Maka called out to the deserted basketball court. Black*Star had asked her to meet him there but it must have been a joke.

"I don't see what's funny." She mumbled to herself and turned around. She was wasting her time and she would not stay around to find out that Black*Star planned a show that was all about him and all to see. If that was the case then Maka would just might cry.

After all, Black*Star had left school after the first class. He could have came to the basketball court to set up the show.

A swift breeze blew past her. It felt nice but it was weird. The wind wasn't blowing at all and there was no fan in sight. There is was again. This time Maka caught a glimpse a black shirt. It had to be human because she couldn't sense any kishin souls around. Just one human one.

"Who's there?"

"You're so defenseless that its pathetic." Black*Star sighed. He was perched up in a tree, crouching down on a rather thin branch.

"What... What did you want with me?" Maka gritted her teeth and held back the urge to scramble up the tree just to give Black*Star a good beating. But that would be a dream. She wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him, but a geometry book could.

"To talk about an important matter. Why else would I talk to you? It's bad enough that you're in the same atmosphere that I am right now, I wouldn't dare speak to you in public."

He was dancing on the edge of Maka's nerves now. It was a mystery to her why Tsubaki even choose to be her weapon.

"Okay one, I'm always in the same atmosphere as you idiot! Two, we're in public right now! Get your facts straight before you speak."

"Nah, I have Ox to do that for me. He's the one who wrote that note for me." Black*Star crossed his arms after he jumped from the tree, breaking the branch in the process.

"You couldn't write a couple of words by yourself?!"

"To you? Course not! You don't deserve a god's writing. Ox has a whole book of notes and cheats for me to use, so if I have to say something to the poorest commoners then I use them."

"If you have a book of cheats then why do you fail most of your test?!" He had cheats? Maka was busting her ass off by trying to study for tests and make good grades while Black*Star was flopping his work around willy nilly and freaking laughing about them. Who did he think he was disgracing all the hard workers? Maybe Maka wanted to cheat for once!

"You're not so smart are you? I don't see why ALL of my friends decided to hang out around you. Look at me, if I answered all the questions correctly then they would have known that I cheated. Rule number 6 of cheating, keep it on a down low. Rise to expectations then drop like a weight."

Maka nodded and search around for any hidden cameras. Black*Star wasn't making any sense. This had to be a set up, he'd act like the many years of bullying and verbal abuse had never happened and try to make a move on her. She knew it because she had seen it in many movies and prank shows. Therefore she would not allow herself to get tricked. Plus she hated being on cameras and taking pictures of herself.

"I see. Okay bye." Maka said bluntly. She was started to walk away, swinging her arms like a happy little girl.

"Hey!" Black*Star yelled and grabbed one of her arms. He pulled her back with so much force that she stumbled backwards, fortunately she regained her balance in time. "I wasn't done yet!"

"Don't touch me!" Maka screamed back at him and yanked her arm free. She stared down at it with disgust and hurried to wipe off the invisible Black*Star germs. Gross. Black*Star stumbled back and tripped over the flat surface, landing on his bottom. The assassin quickly scrambled to his feet and looked dead straight into Maka's eyes, the other shade of green. The rarest.

"I still haven't told you the full reason that I called you down here! Look, if you can beat me at basketball then I'll let you leave with no weight on your shoulders, if you lose then you have to and I mean absolutely have to do want I'm asking for." He grumbled. The way he spoke made Maka suddenly cold to the touch. Black*Star reached behind him and pulled out a basketball. Maka guessed that he had learned her trick of hiding her books.

"As if. I know that I'm terrible at basketball already, of course I'd lose to... You." Maka sighed and stretched the last word out. " And I'm certain that this is just a joke. I'm just waiting for it to be over because I'm not laughing yet."

"Oh come on! You're just going to give up so easily? I seriously don't understand why Soul would choose you over me." He completely bypassed her second comment. Maybe it was true that the whole 'Meeting Black*Star alone at the court' thing was a joke.

She lightly nodded to answer his question. Maka wasn't actually the ideal *Star leaned his head to one side and smiled before he started to dribble the ball, he must have taken the nod as a agreement to play. He danced around in circles, trapping Maka in the center.

She had seen this before. And not to long ago. Those green eyes were unmistakable. Black*Star was the person that she had a day dream about. Why, she had no clue but she was sure that it was important. Her dreams did usual mean something bad and sometimes good. So maybe Black*Star's request was indeed a great value of importance.

"So what do you say?" Black*Star was now standing in the middle of the basketball court with the ball spinning perfectly on his finger. He had a determined grin on his face and Maka already knew that she would lose.

"You're on!"

And Maka already knew that this was a really stupid idea.

* * *

** So, how about episode six of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club? Huh? Huh? Beautiful right? Sit by as I silently scream for Makoharu 333.**

**I've decided that since I can not keep my promises that I'll will update every week. But heres the catch, if you REALLY want to read this story then you will have to check back with me everyday to find the new chapter. Though it's likely that this will be updated on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, or Sunday. You'll never know!**

**I had a VERY good reason why I didn't update two days ago. If you would like to know then just message me. If you're reading this 30 days after this has been posted (There should be at least 4 more chapters out) then don't ask. |I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER|**

**I know you're wondering 'Why did she update at 7:12 AM? Why is this AU so long?' WELLLLL I'm going to get my schedule for school right now. Thought that I'd update quickly since I finished last night. PLUSSSS I needed to explain some things.**


End file.
